God's anthem
by LA4N10
Summary: If God is dead then I will bring justice myself. Non-perverted, strong Issei. Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD
1. Ch1 - God is dead

**Hello, my friends, it's LA4N10. It is my first fanfic, I hope I will do fine. English is not my native language, so I want apologize for my grammar mistakes, feel free to point them for me, if someone will wish to be the beta for this story I will gladly accept any help. Please review, I'm opened for any critic. =)))**

* * *

Last sun rays burned in the sky of the Kuoh town when seven-year boy with brown hairs and light-brown eyes hurried home. Boy's name was Hyoudou Issei. He was late because today was the last day before his childhood friend Irina will move out to Europe. Issei didn't want to be separate from her but he couldn't do anything about it. Her father and mother were Christians despite being Japanese, that's why they wanted go closer to the center of this religion. Issei was very sad, his head was hang down, his best and only friend left him and he became lonely again. Issei was very shy and quiet boy, it was hard for him to make friend. Even in case with Irina it was with her initiative they talked and eventually became best friends. When Issei neared the house, he saw that lights were off but he shrugged it off and pulled the door. When door was open, Issei couldn't believe what he saw. His parents were lying on the floor in the pool of blood with holes in their chest. This horrifying scene made him speechless, Issei wanted to shout bat he couldn't, his mouth was opening and shutting but no sound leaved his throat. He slowly approached his parents, hot tears streaming down his cheeks, then Issei fell on his knees and started poke their bodies.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, wake up," - said boy trying to wake up his parents. Silence was the only answer he get.

"It's not funny, Tou-san, Kaa-san," - said Issei with small smile as he wanted to believe it was some joke. But his parents continued to lie on the floor motionless.

"Please wake up," - he cried his lungs out. At that moment Issei finally realized his parents were dead. His cloth was covered in their blood as were his hands. At that moment Issei finally realized he became truly alone in that world. Issei covered his face with his hands and cried hysterically.

"Ha ha ha, what a touching scene," - said female voice from the darkness of the room. Then dark figure stood from the couch and walked to Issei. It was beautiful woman with long black hair and violet eyes. But that was not that attracted Issei's attention. All he could see was pair of big black feather wings behind her back.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" - asked terrified Issei.

"I'm Raynare, Issei, and I'm fallen angel," - answered woman while smiling widely.

"A-a-angel? And how are you know my name?" - he was scared beyond imagination.

"Of course I know your name, I was send here to kill you personally, ha ha ha," - woman laughed like a mad man. "I wanted to kill only you, but you weren't home so I decided to play with your parents, ha ha ha, they begged not to kill them, it was so funny."

"Why? Why did you do this, we didn't do anything to you?" - asked Issei while looking on his bloody hands. He knew he will die soon, but he wanted to know why.

"Why, you ask? It is because you have power within you, Sacred Gear, which can be harmful to us, so it was decided that you must be terminated, ha ha ha," - said Raynare laughing madly. "If you want to blame someone then blame your God who gave it to you."

 _'I have power? God gave me power? Why he didn't tell me how I can use it to defend my family? Why he didn't protect us? Why even when I am about to die I can't do nothing to prevent it?'_ Million thoughts raced through Issei's mind, and every and each of them made him extremely mad. Mad on Raynare for killing his parents, mad on God for not preventing this, and mad on himself for being powerless.

"Now die, my little Issei," - said Raynare, in her right hand was spear of light. In the next moment this spear was in the air and was approaching Issei.

 _'If I'm about to die then let me use this power once at least to avenge my parents'_ \- screamed in his mind Issei.

'BADUMP'

Suddenly, world around boy stopped. Inside his soul bright golden flame ignited, Issei's eyes became golden as well.

 **"Perish!"** \- only one word left Issei's mouth before Raynare's body were lit in golden light which descended from above. In instant fallen angel turned to ash without a sound.

 **"Thou art purified."** \- said Issei and in the next moment spear of light impaled him in the abdomen. Golden flame dyed within him, his eyes became brown again as he fell on the floor unconscious.

In that moment in the Heaven beautiful woman with blonde hair saw this scene. She felt sadness and desperation of this boy as well as his power.

"Poor child." - said Gabriel, that was her name. Then she descended right at the house and kneeled before Issei's body. Bright light beamed in the room as boy's wound were healed.

"Wake up, Issei," - she said gently as her hand was touching his cheek.

Brown eyes shot open in that moment. Issei was confused, before his eyes there was beautiful angel with six pair of golden wings.

"Angel? Am I dead?" - said Issei with endless sadness. He accepted already that he will not live through this night, but he was sad nonetheless.

"No, Issei, you are not dead, I healed you. And yes, I'm angel, name's Gabriel." - answered angel.

"Can you heal my parents?" - asked Issei, hope in his voice.

"Sorry, child, they are already dead, I cannot bring people back from the dead." - said Gabriel.

"If you are angel, then there is God, why didn't he protect them, why didn't he save them, they did nothing bad, why they must die?" - shouted Issei while hot tears were running down his cheeks.

"God is dead, Issei." - said Gabriel with sadness. "And we, angels, cannot protect everyone. It's sad but it's true."

 _'God is dead'_ \- this words were echoing in boy's mind. Hundreds of millions of people believe in someone who is dead. They hope that He can save them, protect them, bless them, but their prayers go in vain.

"You have power, Issei. You can help people, but even if you have power it's not enough to fight evil on your own. But I can give you more power, child, I can revive you as an angel. I will be mother or sister or anyone you want for you. I will give you more power to protect people, more strength to fight evil, more allies to save as many lives as you can. What do you say, Issei, will you become my knight and bring justice in the name of God even knowing that He is dead?"

Issei's head was spinning. Angels exist, God is dead, he has some power within him, and he can become angel right now to fight evil. It was too much for seven-year child, but seeing his parents died for nothing made him wanting to bring justice upon everyone evildoer in this world. And if becoming angel means more power to eradicate evil, then he will gladly accept such a gift.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

"Good, Issei, I can see your determination. Now I must use one of my cards to revive you as an angel," - said Gabriel and then draw deck of cards from her white clothes. "Now will see what card is yours."

Cards were shining in bright light, but then all cards' light dyed down except one Joker card.

"Joker, ha?" - said Gabriel aloud. 'What power does he contain within him?' - she thought in her head.

"Well then, Issei, be my Joker, become my knight who brings justice upon everyone." - said angel. As words left her mouth, Joker made its way to Issei and entered his chest. Instantly Issei was enveloped in bright light, and his body began to levitate above the floor. After couple of minutes light disappeared, and Issei stood on one knee on the floor before Gabriel, six white wings behind his back.

"Now you are angel, Issei, you are my Brave Knight, my Joker. Thus I bestow my blessing and my love upon you, child. Be pure, eliminate the evil, protect the innocent, bring justice upon guilty." - said Gabriel, then she cupped Issei's face in her palms, brought his face up and kissed him in the forehead. On one second bright light lit the room and Issei's hair were floating in the air, then everything became silent.

"Now stand up, Issei, we are going to heaven." - said Gabriel.

"Yes, Gabriel-nee-san," - answered Issei.

Then she took his hands in hers and they disappeared in the bright flash.

* * *

 **So, that's it. I know that it is short, but I will try to do chapters bigger. Till the next time, guys)))**


	2. Ch2 - Welcome to Heaven

**My second chapter is out. Idea for this fanfic was born about month ago, but at that moment my life was full of some serious shit, so this story was slightly postponed)))) Now I have some free time to wright this, though not very much free time, so chapters now are not so big, but I'll try to post new ones everyday. I'm happy that some people followed and favorited my story. Thank you all. Reviews are appreciated. And sorry again for errors)) So, enjoy)**

* * *

Issei opened his eyes and saw Gabriel who was holding his hands. Around them there was world of pure whiteness, only enormous golden gates stood out from general white picture.

"Let's go, Issei," - said Gabriel. She put one hand on his shoulder and started moving. Issei went forward after her to the gates. After they approached it, Gabriel slightly pushed golden doors. Gates opened with loud sound and bright white light appeared from there.

"Welcome to the Heaven, Issei. This is your new home." - said Gabriel with gentle smile. Issei's eyes were open wide in awe, everything around him was so bright, there were golden columns everywhere, pure white stairs were going somewhere higher. But something different made the biggest impact on Issei. Angels. They were everywhere. He did not think that there will be so many of them. Some of them talked between each other, some were just walking around, some were sitting at the tables and did some paperwork. But when Gabriel and Issei made about ten steps forward, everyone around noticed them and stopped doing everything whatever they were doing.

"Hello, Gabriel-sama!" - said every angel in unity. But their gazes were glued to little boy with brown hair and eyes who were standing near golden-winged angel.

"Hello, everyone. This boy is my new Brave Knight, his name is Hyoudou Issei, please treat him well," - gently spoke Gabriel.

"H-h-hi," - it was the only word which left Issei's mouth. He didn't prepare to be the center of everyone's attention. He was shy and had only one friend and his parents with whom he actually "talked", that's why this situation was new for him.

"He's so cute," - said some of female angels with wide smiles on their faces. Issei's cheeks became pink from embarrassment and he was staring on his toes, afraid to lift his eyes.

"C'mon, Issei, don't be so shy. Let's go meet my brother Michael, he is the leader of the angels here in Heaven, he took after the God after his death." - said Gabriel gently and took Issei's hand in hers and took him towards the stairs.

In that fashion they went through five different floors, but everywhere Issei was the center of attention of each and everyone of angels. Men were just smiling to him and slightly nodded, while women were fond of his shyness and cuteness.

When they reached the sixth floor, Gabriel and Issei made their way to some golden door. Gabriel knocked couple of times and after that some voice from other side of the door said to come in.

"Wait a little for me, Issei, okay?" - said Gabriel smiling.

"Okay, Gabriel-nee-san," - answered little Issei and after that woman entered the door and closed it behind her.

"Hello, sister. Anything happened?" - asked white-haired man with twelve wings behind his back.

"Yes, Michael. I got new Brave Knight." - answered Gabriel.

"What? Who is it?" - asked Michael with unconcealed curiosity.

"His name is Hyoudou Issei, he is now my Joker, I think that he has some powerful Sacred Gear, he instantly erased the fallen angel that tried to kill him, fortunately, I healed him before he died and made him angel." - calmly answered Gabriel. "He is behind the door."

"Quickly let him in." - said Michael.

Female angel made her way to the door and opened it.

"Come in, Issei." - said Gabriel.

Issei walked in the room and saw Michael who were sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, child, you are Issei, right?" - asked Michael and Issei quickly nodded. "My name is Michael, you can call me nii-san, I'm the leader of angels here in Heaven, now you will be in Gabriel's and my care." Issei nodded again, but didn't say anything. "Come here, I will see how strong you are." Issei looked at Gabriel who slightly nodded smiling, and then made his way to Michael. Michael put his hand on Issei's chest, closed his eyes and concentrated. Gentle light came from his hand and enveloped a boy. Three pair of wings appeared behind Issei's back, his hair were floating in the air. Then Michael's hand trembled, he took off it from Issei, his eyes shot open, disbelief in them.

"No way! Is this for real?" - said Michael, then did this procedure again.

"What is it, Michael, what power does Issei have?" - said confused Gabriel.

"Longinus, he have True Longinus, Gabriel! I cannot believe it. We have now angel with the most powerful Sacred Gear." - said Michael smiling from ear to ear. "What a treasure did you find, sister, this boy will become our hope."

"True Longinus? It explains that holy light which killed the fallen angel. But are you sure, brother?" - asked stupefied Gabriel. Issei were staring at these two angels and couldn't understand a word. He was confused, but he clearly could see that Michael was very happy to see what kind of power was within Issei.

"Yes, I'm sure, I didn't believe it either at first, but I checked the second time. It is definitely True Longinus. We cannot tell this to anyone, I will try to find any information about his power, I hope we will be able to teach him how to use it, we will do it personally, for everyone he is just angel with very high magical potential. Let Griselda teach him how to fight."

"Of course, brother." - said Gabriel.

"Okay, now go, show him his room." - said Michael. "See you later, Issei." - gently spoke blonde man. Issei only nodded in answer.

"Let's go, Issei." - Gabriel took boy's hand and they walked out of room.

"Interesting, very interesting. Try your best, Hyoudou Issei." - said Michael in the emptiness of the room.

In the mean time Gabriel led Issei to his new room. She was holding his hand while they walked through white corridors of the Heaven. From her hand radiated pleasant warmth which made Issei feel safe. He threw couple of glances on his new guardian and saw that she was extremely beautiful, she was the most beautiful woman that Issei saw in his entire, though very short, life. Before his mind was busy with other stuff, but now when he calmed down, he could see this clearly.

"Thank you." - quietly said Issei.

"Ah? For what?" - asked Gabriel.

"For saving me. I didn't thank you for that." - answered Issei looking In Gabriel's eyes. Though she didn't save his parents, he was very grateful for saving him at least.

"You need not thank me, Issei, I did what needed to be done. Instead, let me apologize for not saving your parents, they were innocent, but I didn't do anything to protect or help them." - said Gabriel with sadness.

"No, you are not to blame, it was this fallen angel who killed them and almost killed me, you did everything in you power, for that I am grateful." - said Issei. Then he dropped on one knee and made small bow. "I, Hyoudou Issei, am eternally in your debt, my life is yours, my strength is your strength, my wish is to bring justice upon every guilty and I will bring it not in the name of God but in the name of my savior, in your name. I am your knight and I solemnly vow that I will serve to you until my last breath, I vow that even when everyone will be against you, I will stay by your side and fight each and every one of your enemies. From today and forever I am yours, Gabriel-sama."

Gabriel was speechless. This boy was only seven years old but can say such words. But that is not why she was speechless. In that moment her heart was trembling, no one ever said such words to her, this speech, this vow made her feel very special. This boy was ready to die for her without hesitation because she healed him, even though she did it mostly because of his hidden power which erased fallen angel completely in one moment. He is willing even to go against all world for her, if she wants it. He even called her 'Gabriel-sama' to show her that he is her servant, that he will obey her always, though she let him call her 'nee-san'. This boy was so pure and so selfless that it made her heart full of warmth and joy. And this boy was _hers_ , he was _her_ knight. At that moment Gabriel decided. She decided that that she will give him all her care, all her warmth, all her _love._ Love. Yes, she loved him already and nothing ever will change that.

Gabriel cupped his head with her hands and lifted his face so his eyes could meet with hers. His are full of loyalty and sincerity, hers are full of trust and love. Then she make him stand up and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you. Thank you, Issei. But don't call me 'Gabriel-sama' when we are alone, just 'Gabriel' is fine." - said Gabriel with warm smile.

"Yes, Gabriel-sa...Gabriel." - said Issei, his cheeks are slightly red.

"That's better, Issei. Now let's go to your room." - said Gabriel and walked forward with Issei who followed her moment later. Couple of minutes later they came to his new room. It was very much like his previous bedroom but bigger. There was everything that was in his original room with addition of several bookshelves with old books. This room reminded Issei of his home and his dead parents, though it made him sad, in his opinion memories of home were very important and he didn't want to forget about his first years of life.

"What are this books?" - asked Issei with curiosity.

"This are the books about Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Dragons, Church and other things that you were not aware of before. Of course there are ordinary books from your country. You must read as much as you can to gain more knowledge about our world, it is very important. Now try to sleep, tomorrow will be hard day for you, tomorrow your life of angel will begin." - softly spoke Gabriel.

"Yes, Gabriel, good night." - said boy.

"Good night, my knight." - answered Gabriel and left his room.

After Gabriel left, Issei opened his wardrobe and saw that his clothes from home were also there. Then he took his pajamas, wore it and went to bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but sleep didn't come, so he went to the bookshelf, took some book about angels, lay down in his bed, turned on a lamp and began to read. While reading he learned that God died in the Great War of Three Factions, that Gabriel and Michael as well as Uriel and Raphael were the Four Great Seraphs, he learned about ten other seraphs. When he began to read the part where described about angel's falling his eyelids felt heavy, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, guys, he has True Longinus, though Swordalfgun you were right, originally I wanted give Incinerate Anthem to Issei, but changed it in the end, but story's name was in my head for month already and I didn't change it. So, guys, keep calm and stay tuned, tomorrow new chapter.**


	3. Ch3 - Saint Longinus

**Hello, guys. Like I promised, third chapter is done. Thank you for good reviews, following and favoriting. So, enjoy and review.**

* * *

It was deep in the night, only sound of working lamp and Issei's snorts could be heard in his bedroom. But inside Issei's mind everything was not so peaceful. Pictures of parents' death were blinking before him, but despite that Issei was not scared, even he didn't know why. In his dream he were seeing that event from sidelines and not as one of participants. At that moment huge golden beam of light enveloped the fallen angel and almost instantly turned her to ashes. Issei were watching this scene very carefully to not miss some details. He was confused why he spoke such words when light beam were descending on the black-winged woman. 'Thou art purified'. He didn't even knew this words.

'Is it me who killed her? Is this the power inside me about which fallen angel and Gabriel were talking?' - thought Issei.

 **'Yes!'** \- suddenly deep ancient voice rang in Issei's mind.

'W-w-who is it?' - asked Issei with trembling voice.

' **You have power within you, True Longinus. It is Sacred Gear and one of Thirteen Longinus, the most powerful from them. It is the spear with which Saint Longinus pierced Jesus Christ. And I am part of Saint Longinus' conscience which sealed in this spear.' - answered voice.**

'So you are Saint Longinus?'

 **'You can call me that. You are not first host of this spear, there were many before you, but you are the first who became something other than human, angel, to be precise. So you have potential to become strongest wielder of True Longinus. I'll try to teach you how to use this power, so you can use it for good.'**

'Is this spear really so strong?'

 **'Of course it is, you can pierce through Gods and Buddhas with it, you can erase Devils, Fallen Angels and every evil creature, how you did with this Raynare girl. But to do that you must learn how to wield this spear and how to utilize its destructive might. Now you have only small access to that power, even killing such weak fallen angel like Raynare will be hard for present you, before you did it so easy because you were in grave situation and spear answered your pleads.' -** said Longinus.

'So it's like that, I am weak now. But if you can teach me than I am more than willing to learn from you. I must repay kindness of Gabriel and serve her with all my might.' - said Issei with determination.

 **'Good, good. Now wake up, I'll help you to summon True Longinus.'**

At that moment Issei's eyes shot open. His heart was racing and cold sweat covered his face.

'Is that a dream?' - thought Issei.

 **'No it's not, boy, even if it happened in your sleep, it was real. Now concentrate and look in the depth of your mind.'**

Issei did as he was told and tried to find anything within his mind. Couple of minutes he didn't see anything, but after that he felt some power inside him which was calling for him and saw golden light. Issei went forward towards that light and in the end he saw two-meter-long golden spear.

 **'It is True Longinus, the mightiest Sacred Gear, and it's yours. Now imagine how you hold it in your arms and call for it.'** \- said Longinus.

Issei did that and spear appeared in his hand. Spear was two times of his height and his hand couldn't hold it properly. Besides it was heavy, so seven-year old boy dropped it on the floor. Loud sound of metal was drowned by loud laughter in Issei's head.

 **'Ha ha ha, it was funny, boy.'** \- said Longinus trying to suppress laughter.

'No, it wasn't, I'm lucky it didn't fall on my head.' - answered angered Issei.

 **'You can change its shape by your will, by the way.'**

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

' **And miss the fun part? No way. I was too long inside this spear, I need some entertainment.'** \- said Longinus.

Issei didn't give attention to last statement of the old man and touched the spear. Spear became one and half meter long, two times thinner and lighter, so Issei could hold it normally and don't look like idiot.

 **'Good job, boy'** \- said old man to Issei.

But at that moment door in Issei's room opened and someone entered. Issei stood with his back to the door so he couldn't see this person.

"Wake up, my knight," - said gentle voice.

It was Gabriel obviously. Issei turned over and saw her, spear still in his hand. Gabriel expected to see him peacefully sleeping in the bed and not standing in the middle of the room holding a spear.

"What are you doing, Issei?" - asked Gabriel.

"Hmm...trying my new power, I guess." - answered Issei.

"So it's True Longinus and you can summon it already?"

"Yeah, something like that." - said Issei smiling.

"How did you do that?" - asked Gabriel curiously.

 **'Don't tell her about me for now.'** \- said Longinus.

'Why not? I don't want lie to her.'

 **'You don't lie, you just not telling her whole truth, you will tell her when right time will come.'**

'Fine.'

"I was sleeping and saw pictures of my parents' death, then I thought about that power that I used at that time, after that I woke up and spear appeared in my hand." - said Issei to Gabriel.

"Well done, Issei, you will be splendid wielder of the True Longinus." - said Gabriel with warm smile.

"Thank you, Gabriel."

"Now wear your new angel's robe and let's go breakfast. After that I will introduce you to someone, okay?"

"Yes, I will be quick." - said Issei smiling.

After that Gabriel left the room. Issei took the white robe from the wardrobe and wore it.

'Old man, one more question. Why I spoke like that when I used power?' - asked Issei with curiosity.

 **'It was not you who spoke, It was God. True Longinus have ability named the Truth Idea, someone calls it The Dying Will of the God of the Bible. Your death wish awakened part of this power and God's will took control over your body and killed this fallen angel. Now, because your connection with True Longinus was established without your will, you will always speak like that when using power of the spear.'** \- answered Saint Longinus.

'So it's like that,' - sighed Issei. 'It is not so good to speak not like myself, but I can't do anything about it. Besides, it sounded pretty cool.'

Issei closed connection between them and left the room. Gabriel was waiting him near the door. She saw Issei wearing his white robe which looked pretty good on him and gave him very innocent look. Gabriel smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go eat, Issei." - said Gabriel warmly.

After the breakfast she took Issei to some training room.

"You will train here, Issei. My Queen will teach you how to use sword, and because you have True Longinus, she will teach you how to use spear as well. I read at night about you Sacred Gear and learned that wielder can change its shape at will. Make it look like ordinary spear, Issei, and don't tell anyone about True Longinus. Only me and Michael know about it, let it be that way for now, okay?" - said Gabriel looking right in the Issei's eyes

"As you wish, Gabriel, I will keep this secret." - answered Issei. Then he summoned the spear and make it look like ordinary weapon.

"Good, Issei. Me and Michael will try to help you to understand your power, and will train you in angel's magic, so you can rely not only on the power of the spear."

"Thank you, I'll do my best and will try to not disappoint you." - said Issei with small bow.

"I know that you will not disappoint me, my knight, I believe in you." - said Gabriel and kissed him in the forehead.

At that moment door in the training room opened and beautiful woman with blue eyes and with a hood on the head entered the room.

"Good morning, Gabriel-sama." - that woman said politely.

"Good morning, Griselda. Let me introduce you to someone," - said Gabriel - "This is Issei, he is my new Brave Saint, he is Joker, I told you about him yesterday." - she continued - "And this is Griselda, Issei, she is my Queen and your fellow Brave Saint, she will teach how to fight."

"Hello, Issei, let's get along nicely." - said Griselda, gentle smile on her face.

Issei bowed but didn't say a word.

"He is very shy, don't mind him, he didn't speak to anyone besides me yet." - said Gabriel to Griselda.

"It's not a problem, Gabriel-sama, in fight you don't need to speak." - answered Griselda while laughing.

"Very true. So, Issei, I leave you in the Griselda's care for some time, train hard and listen you teacher, okay?" - said Gabriel smiling warmly.

Issei nodded and after that Gabriel left the room.

"Okay, Issei, let's teach you how to fight." - said Griselda with wide grin.

* * *

 **So, that's it for this time, I know it's short, but bear with me for a little while. If I post everyday, I can do only this much. If you want longer chapters, then I can post rarely. Please leave you opinion in reviews.**


	4. Ch4 - Training begins

**Hello again, guys. You said that you better will read shorter chapters everyday, so here I am. Fourth chapter of God's Anthem, enjoy)))**

* * *

 _POV Issei_

"So, Issei, let's teach you how to fight," - said Griselda with a wide grin to me, and I only nodded in answer.

"Still not speaking? All right. For beginning let's choose a sword for you." - spoke Griselda and went to stand with weapons, I followed her. Then she took silver short sword and gave it to me.

"This is short sword, Issei, even if it is short, for now it is enough for you, when you will grow and become stronger you will use long sword, maybe even two-handed claymore." - explained to me Griselda - "Gabriel-sama told me to teach you how to wield spear besides sword, but we'll do it later, okay?" - asked she and I nodded one more time. I don't know why, but I didn't want to speak to anyone besides Gabriel.

"All right. Now grip sword tightly, spread you legs wider for easier balance maintaining. Now I will attack you and you try to defend." - said Griselda to me and in her hand appeared golden sword. "I'll go easy on you."

I tightly gripped my sword and waited for her attack. Griselda make her way to me and hit my silver sword with hers golden, I dropped the sword.

"Take it with two hands, boy, you are still not good enough to wield it with one hand. Now let's go one more time, I attack, you defend." - said Griselda, and I swear that I saw evil smirk on her face.

'It will be very tough,' - I thought.

 **'Of course it will, but bear with it, you need to be strong to fight evil and protect everyone,'** \- said Longinus to me.

'I know, okay, I don't need you to remind me about it,' - I answered.

 **'There's no need to be angry at me, brat, I'm trying to give you right motivation.'**

'Fine, I'm sorry, there is just so much pressure, but I'll try my best, I will not disappoint Gabriel.' - I said with unwavering resolve.

 **'Good, that's better, try your hardest and we will show everyone how strong you are.'**

'Yes.' - I said and readied for Griselda's attack.

I trained with Griselda for five hours, all the time she attacked me and I tried to defend. When I managed to deflect her strike, her next one was stronger, so I couldn't hold my sword in my hands and drop it. I got many shallow wounds from her sword, my robe was tattered and had many red spots. It was my blood of course. Even if I got many bruises they healed very fast, so it was not a big deal, but still it was not pleasant a little bit. After my first training session with Griselda I understood that she is quiet a sadist. But I thought that maybe it was for the better, in such fashion at least our trainings will contain pain experience which is also important, in my opinion. After that we went to eat, later Griselda let me change my robe for clear one, good thing there were infinite amount of white robes in my drawer. While I were in my bedroom, I summoned True Longinus and made it look like ordinary spear. Then I left the room and went to the training room again, where Griselda were waiting for me.

"Is that a spear which Gabriel-sama gave you?" - asked Griselda when I entered the room. I nodded in response, then she sighed. "Okay, then let's try the same thing, but that time you will wield your spear. Swords are much swifter than spears, but spears have bigger attack range, besides you need less power to do the same damage with the spear, so nine times out of ten spear wielder will defeat sword wielder of the same level, though it much harder to master spears than swords. So, Issei, let's begin." - said Griselda, then I nodded ant took the stance with my spear pointing forward.

Another four hours went fast. I was in pretty much same state as after our first training session, though it was slightly better. When Griselda launched another attack at me, door opened, I looked there, but second later I felt pain in the chest and flew to the wall.

"Why did you turn your head from your enemy?" - strictly asked Griselda. At the door stood Gabriel and looked at us with wide eyes.

"I told you to teach him how to use weapon and not to kill him," - said Gabriel to Griselda.

"I went easy on him already, Gabriel-sama, If it was real fight, he would be dead already," - answered Griselda.

"Are you alright, Issei?" - asked Gabriel, while she made her way to me, I stood up from the ground and nodded, trying to hide that my back and my chest were hurting like hell, I didn't need for them to go easy on me, it would only slow down my training.

 **'Good job, brat, you did well now, don't ever show your enemy that you are in pain, when your foe launch strong attack at you but you stand like it was nothing, it will do strong impact on him, it can even scare shit out of him, and only when you will defeat your enemy, you can shout or cry from pain, it will not matter anymore, but while you fight don't show your weakness.'**

'Okay, I will remember it.'

"Okay, that's it for today, Griselda, I will now teach Issei some magic, tomorrow you will train him again." - said Gabriel and took my hand.

"As you wish, Gabriel-sama," - answered Griselda and left the room.

"All right, Issei, let's start you magical training. For beginning let me check your magical pools." - said Gabriel to me with gentle smile.

"All right." - I answered.

Gabriel put her hands on my chest and channeled energy to me, golden light enveloped me and I felt warmth in my heart, was it because of that energy or because it was Gabriel who did it, I couldn't tell.

"Good, you have pretty large magical resources, Issei, I think that you will do good. I will teach you basic angel spells for starters, Spear of Light and Heaven Healing." - told Gabriel to me, smiling widely.

"Okay, I will try my hardest, Gabriel," - I responded and returned smile.

"I don't doubt you. Let's start with Healing. Please concentrate, Issei, and try to feel torrents of magic power within you, feel the light which flowing in you." - explained Gabriel to me.

I concentrated and started to search my magic pools within me. After ten or fifteen minutes I felt the light inside me, golden light emanated from my body, I tried to not let go of this feeling, but failed, then light faded. I opened my eyes and frowned, I felt sad because of my failure.

"Don't feel down, Issei, it is very hard to use magic from first try." - gently spoke Gabriel, seeing my dissatisfaction.

"Thank you, but please don't try to console me, it will make me weaker, I must do my best, and be better than anyone, because I'm your Joker, I am your knight, I shall show to everyone that you didn't do a mistake, when revived me as your Brave Saint, I shall show to everyone with maximum of my abilities how strong Gabriel-sama's knight." - I replied with determination. "I'll try again."

"Okay, try one more time, my Issei," - said Gabriel to me.

I closed my eyes one more time and concentrated. After another ten minutes I felt the light inside my body again, but didn't let go of it. I opened my eyes, my body brightly shining with golden light.

"Now, Issei, try to use magic and channel it to me to heal me." - said Gabriel.

Golden dagger appeared in her hand, then she made a wound on her palm. I shivered when saw her blood, I don't know why, but seeing Gabriel bleeding made me angry, then I tried to channel my light in her hand to heal the wound. Bright light emanated from my hands, wound on Gabriel's palm disappeared and blood evaporated from her skin. I sighed in relief, my anger also disappeared. I held her hand in mine, I don't know what came on me at that moment, but I brought Gabriel's palm to my lips and kissed back of her hand.

"Please don't do that again, Gabriel-sama, I can use my hand for that, I don't want to see you get hurt, even if it is you who harm yourself." - I said quietly and looked in her eyes.

"Okay, Issei, I will not do that again. But you too try not to get hurt, okay, I don't want to see my beautiful knight in pain. And what with this 'Gabriel-sama' thing? I said you to call me 'Gabriel' when we are alone." - said Gabriel, her eyes warm and gentle.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, I forgot." - I answered.

"It's fine, Issei, let's continue." - said Gabriel, spear of light appeared in her hand. "Now imagine spear of light like mine in your mind and try to shape your light magic in the form of this spear."

I did as she told and after some time one meter long light spear took shape in my hand.

"Good job, Issei, it is really splendid for your first try. Now gather power in your spear and try to launch it anywhere, but when launching don't channel your power continuously, but make it more like momentary burst of light."

I tried to do this, I ignited my spear with big amount of power instantly and let go of it. Spear of light flew in the direction of the wall, but suddenly exploded in the midair.

"Well done, Issei, you did it right. If you wanted to hit the wall with your spear, you should have just use more power. You should use different amount of busting power for different launch distance. In short, you gather power in your spear and then use burst of power to launch your gathered power, more power you use, longer distance of launch will be. Soon you will easily control amount of needed power. Besides you can visualize you power in any form, it's just most of angels use spears, it can be ball of light, arrow, sword, wave, it even can be formless, but it is hard to achieve." - explained Gabriel to me.

"Thank you, Gabriel, I will try my best." - I said to her. At first, when my spear exploded in midair, I thought I have failed, but when Gabriel explained mechanism of using Spear of Light to me, I overjoyed that I did everything right.

"Okay, Issei, that's it for tonight, you should now go to eat, the go to your room and read books that I chose and put on your desk, then you should sleep." - said Gabriel, then she went to me and petted my head. "You did well today, Issei, I am very proud of you, if you continue in that fashion you will become very strong in no time."

"Thank you for your kind words, Gabriel, I will become the strongest and will be able to protect you." - I said to her.

"Thank you, my knight," - said she and kissed my forehead. "Now go, Issei, you need to rest."

"Yes, Gabriel." - I said and left the room.

Then I went for dinner and after that I came to me room. On the desk there were a few books about history of three fractions. I took one about Devils and began to read. There were many facts about Devils, names of leaders, strong devils, history of main clans, information about Evil Pieces, device which allowed devils reincarnate any being in devil, just like Gabriel's deck of cards. There were many other useful information, such as traits and weaknesses of devils. After that, I took book about Fallen Angels, which contained pretty much the same information as previous book. When I ended with the books it was slightly after midnight. I fell to bed and only at that moment I felt how tired I was. But when I was ready to fall asleep, familiar voice rang in my head.

 **'Now it is my turn to train you, boy.'** \- said Longinus.

'Seriously? I'm dead tired." - I replied.

 **'Don't worry, you can go sleep, we will train inside your mind. At day you train with angels, at night with me in your head, convenient, isn't it? No time will go to waste, he he.'**

'Fine, we will do as you say. I don't have another choice anyway, I need to become strong as fast as I can to fight evil and bring justice.'

 **'What a good mindset you have, brat. Now sleep, we will meet in your dream."**

I closed my eyes and soon sleep took reign over me.

* * *

 **So, that is all for today. This chapter is the biggest of the first four, I'm will try my best to provide you with bigger chapters in the future. Until tomorrow I guess. It will be hard day for me, but I will try to post next chapter, maybe it will be a little later then today, but it will come out tomorrow definitely. See ya))**


	5. Ch5 - Drums of Endurance

**Hello, guys, it's me again. Fifth chapter, like I promised. I am glad that some people like my story, I really appreciate your kind comments. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

 _Issei's POV_

When I fell asleep, pictures of the tragic night appeared in my dreams again. It wasn't even a dream, it was like watching movie, but I couldn't switch the channel. I even felt how cold sweat appeared on my forehead, felt that my breathing was very fast, but I couldn't wake up, like someone tried to show me this scene again and again against my will. I watched again on myself who was drenched in my parent's blood, I heard again that fallen angel's laugh, Raynare is her name, if I remember correctly, I saw again how pillar of golden light enveloped her and she evaporated without a trace, and then I saw _Her._ She descended from the Heaven to save such a small boy like me. Gabriel. When I saw her, I thought that she was an angel. Well, she was, but even if she wasn't, my opinion would be the same. She gave me new reason to live, and even if the God is dead, I will fight in her name instead, she is my God now.

 **'Okay, that's enough.'** \- said old man's voice and my vision disappeared.

'Did you do this?' - I asked Longinus.

 **'Yes, it was me.'** \- he answered indifferently.

'And why are you doing this, may I ask?'

 **'Of course you may, but I will not answer, you should figure it out yourself, boy.'** \- said Saint. **'Now let's begin our training.'**

'What will you teach me?' - I asked him with curiosity.

 **'For now I will not teach you, you will do it yourself, I will only provide you with means.'** \- answered Longinus.

'O, fantastic, I dreamed so much about it.' - I said sarcastically.

 **'Don't try to be funny, brat, I am not you girlfriend. For now you should train in your spear wielding.'**

'But I already have someone to teach me that, why should I learn about it from you?' - I asked Longinus.

 **'She is good with weapons, but you need to master the spear as fast as possible, here, in your mind time goes slower, you can learn more in one night here than in one month in the real world. From tomorrow you only will train with this sadist-angel on your sword skills, tomorrow morning you will tell Gabriel about me and that I will train you in spear fighting. You can also train your sword skills here but it will be suspicious, that you learn everything so fast, so let her have her fun with you.'**

'Fine, I will do as you say, old man. What do I do now?' - I asked him.

 **'You will see soon enough.'** \- said Longinus smirking.

And at that moment enormous door appeared before me.

 **'Now enter, you will understand, what you need to do when you will be there, see you later.'**

After that I felt that Longinus left. Then I approached the door and pushed it. Door opened slowly and I entered the passageway. It was pitch black inside. There was countless hand carved stone steps leading down this passage. There was over a thousand steps to the top and at the end I could see a simple yet large square room.

"What a mysterious place." - I whispered.

A pure and fresh air assailed my nostrils. This room was enveloped in clouds and mist and there was a slight chill in the air. The room itself gave a dangerous yet mysterious aura. In the room there were eight large drums.

"Booom." The large door made of stone closed behind me. I turned around and saw words written in big letters. "If only one makes the sound, doesn't that mean I have succeeded?" I did not understood the meaning behind these large letters which were carved into the back of the stone door. Then I moved to the center of the area and looked around.

I didn't know what made these drums so mysterious. I thought that maybe I should make the drums make a sound.

"HA!" I dashed towards a drum while summoning my spear and randomly hit the drum.

"Doooonnnng" the drum made a muffled sound. Invisible sound waves were released from the clock drum which made me step back in shock.

"Huh?" I frowned. I dashed forward again and concentrated more power in my arms then punched the drum directly.

"Dooonnnnngggg" a strong vibration spread throughout the atmosphere. The vibrations began to combine into a powerful wave. Once all the waves had combined into one, the single remaining wave was launched directly back to me.

"Boooom" The powerful wave crashed onto me which knocked me into the air and sent me flying backwards.

"Cough, cough" I fell on the ground and coughed twice. Seeing the blood come out of my mouth stupefied me.

My eyes stared blankly at the drum. I had just been attacked by the wave and this wave was far greater than his own hit. These drums were able to return attacks and duplicate the strength of the attacks they returned. How intriguing. How did these drums return my attacks?

I was sitting and thinking deeply on the current situation. The first and the second time, I had only managed to make a muffled sound like a "dooong". The drums hadn't emitted anything close to a genuine drum sound on either of my strikes. To make things worse, the stronger my attacks were, the stronger they came back at me. It really was a mystery which seemed impossible to solve.

"I'm doing something wrong. There must be a way to make them sound.

I was thinking deeply, then I jumped to my feet.

"Booom"

A whistling sound and a thunderous roaring filled the atmosphere of the cave. My attack struck the drum, but then as before the power was reversed and duplicated. The spear shook and I tried to stop the counter attack.

My clothes were torn apart. There was blood flowing from wounds on my body. This was exactly what I had predicted. The powers of the counterattacks were exactly twice the power of my previous attacks. Even though I was trying to protect myself, it didn't work.

"I just have to improve my skills." I said without retreating. I used all my power again, but this time to attack another of the eight drums with my full power.

Three weeks ended in the blink of an eye. Over the room a strong wind was whistling. Spear images could be seen shooting in every direction. My spear attacks became more powerful and more violent as time went by. Unending whistling noises were filling the atmosphere and causing a violent wind to appear all around.

I forgot how many times attacked the drums. The power released from my spear became a transparent layer around my body in an attempt to protect myself from any attacks. The powerful spear attacks continued bombarding the drums. My body was covered with wounds from head to toe. Some wounds were scratches while others were so deep you could see the bone. Anyone who could see me would think I had just fought in the most terrible of battles.

But it seemed like I had forgotten everything, I was immersed in the power of my spear and began unlocking its mysteries, defending myself, attacking, defending myself, attacking again…

If Gabriel had been there looking at me, she surely would have cried out in alarm for me to stop damaging my body. Each time I conducted an assault on a drum, I was defending myself against the counterattack. Then I would attack the drum again. Even though the counterattacks were twice as powerful as my own attacks, I was endlessly attacking them.

"There has been no sound yet." The reality sobered me up. Even though it was extremely dangerous for me to do that, I understood how much I had progressed.

At the beginning I was using only half of my power to attack a single drum. Then as time progressed, I attacked two, then three, until I had begun attacking all eight drums. I was attacking all eight drums while receiving their counter attacks, each time I would receive a counter attack many times more powerful than my original attack. If I wasn't careful then the counterattacks could destroy a limb or crush my ribs. My spear technique had grown to a much deeper understanding.

As time progressed I increased the power of my attacks and continued to train. The power of my attacks became twice as strong, then three times as strong, I continued until the power of each of my strikes was amplified in power by seven times the power of my original attacks. Every time I had thought that I had reached my limits I then would discover how to surpass that limit. I then multiplied my power by seven and attacked all eight drums at the same time. My body had become used to the pain and pressure created from constantly enduring this kind of harsh training.

Unfortunately the drums were just making the same muffled noise and didn't emit the noise. Time didn't mean anything already. Every hit I carried out with my spear was almost strong enough to kill me with a single strike and then it would be returned many times stronger. My senses was completely released. I was using spear attacks without any flaws. There was a white light surrounding my body and whistling sounds were spreading throughout the atmosphere. It was a terrifying scene to anyone who could see.

I was in a complete frenzy and used all of my strength to bombard the drums. Sweat was dripping all over my body mixing with blood as I struggled with every breath. The attacks had become overwhelmingly powerful. I was stunned at the progress I had made. I was able to predict when and how the counterattacks would strike back at me. I didn't stop attacking the drums for even a single second. If I stopped even briefly, a single counterattack would crush me. I had not anticipated this kind of situation.

"How did it become powerful?"- I had thousands of theories but could not comprehend my current situation. I was never able to release such a powerful energy, so how could returned energy be so much stronger. Spear attacks had transformed into an unknown force… a force which seemed to be invincible.

Each time I attacked the drums, the drums counterattacked. I had realized that if the eight drums didn't have the potential to attack.

"The power!" - I had a bright smile on my face. I suddenly changed the way I was using my spear and each of my attacks became more skillful and elegant. My spear play had become graceful and while each of my movements required unparalleled skill, when I used it, it seemed as easy as breathing.

One more week went by. I attacked the drums without brake, and suddenly

"GOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGG"

The drum emitted a sound which spread throughout the entire atmosphere of the room to the point that the walls were vibrating. The vibrating sound lasted for a while. Triumphantly I sat down, with no power left I slumped my body across the floor.

 **'Good job, boy, you are a fast learner.'** \- said old man.

'Oooh, shut up, I am dead tired, let me relax already.' - I said with ragged breathing.

 **'Fine, brat, rest till the morning, it's a good thing that your body will not hurt like hell tomorrow, though you mind will be in pieces, ha ha. Till the morning, boy.'** \- said Longinus and then vanished and I fall asleep inside my sleep.

* * *

 **So that's it for today. Yesterday there was a problem with posting, my chapter appeared only after third try, I don't know why. I'm not sure if I can post my next chapter tomorrow as I will be probably drunk at the end of the day, it will be my sister's birthday)) So, let's say that next chapter will be coming out the day after tomorrow. If I will be able to post it tomorrow, it will be pleasant surprise for you)) Sorry for my blabbering and till the next time**


	6. Ch6 - Back in town

**Hello guys, it's me again)) I am really sorry for the wait, but when I was about to post new chapter today, my Internet went down. Freaking tree fell on the wires, so I was unable to post it in time. But because of this, I did this chapter bigger, not very much but I tried. So, guys, enjoy, chapter 6 of this story. Feel free to criticize me)))**

* * *

9 years later...

 _"So you are here for revenge?" fallen angel asked him._

 _"Revenge? Revenge is an act of passion, vengeance is one of justice. Injuries are revenged, crimes are avenged. I am here to bring justice upon you for all your crimes in the name of Heaven." answered white-hooded figure. "Today you will answer for your transgressions."_

3 days ago

"Wake up, Issei." gentle voice said "Your mission starts today."

"Uuuu...five more minutes, Gabriel, I'm tired." brown-haired boy answered.

"I will not give you even one, Issei." Gabriel said sternly. "It is your problem that you train every night with Longinus when you should just sleep."

"Fine, Gabriel, I am not sleeping anymore, are you happy?" Issei said.

"Pretty much. Now dress up, I will wait you in the training room." Gabriel spoke, smiling warmly.

"Okay, I will be there in no time." Issei answered, after that Gabriel left his room. "Oooh, I am so tired, it is all your fault, old man."

 **"Why are you blaming me? I didn't make you train for over one year, you do it on your own accord, brat."** Longinus said, his voice calm and sober.

"I am blaming you because after all this years of training with you it became a habit." Issei complained.

 **"So what? Like she said, it is your problem, not mine or hers, he he."** old man said laughing.

"Screw you, old geezer, you never support me."

 **"It is more fun like this."**

"Of course, it is." Issei said and closed connection with the Saint. "Stupid spirit."

Issei stood up from his bed and went to his drawer, he took his white robe, wore it and left the room. Five minutes later, Issei was in the training room already, where Gabriel were waiting him.

"Issei, today you will go back home." Gabriel said to Issei, who walked in.

"This is my home, Gabriel." Issei answered.

"Yeah, of course it is your home, Issei." she said smiling warmly. "That is not what I meant. You will go to Kuoh town for your next mission. You were born there, so it is your home too, right?" she said.

"It stopped to be my home almost for ten years already, now my home is where you are, Gabriel." Issei said, determination in his voice.

"Okay, my Issei, I am happy to hear such words." Gabriel said looking at him with endless love and care. 'He is such smooth talker, I wonder if he knows it.' she thought. "Well, about your mission. There are some paranormal activity in Kuoh town. Our sources gave us information about fallen angels, who came in town, though their mission is not clear for us at this moment. Kuoh town is under control of devils of Gremory clan now, they are not causing troubles for humans, so you shouldn't fight with them without reason, you can try to communicate with them, maybe help them with some matters. You can try to cooperate with them to get rid of this fallen angels problem. Three Factions are going to make a pact about peace soon, so it will be good to be on good terms with devils and fallen angels. But those ones who came to town are doing things without Azazel's orders, so they can't be considered as potential allies. You should get information about their purpose for coming there and prevent them from doing whatever they planned. These fallen angels were working with Raynare in the past, so you can learn something about that incident which happened nine years ago, but don't lose your head, okay, Issei?" Gabriel explained details of the mission.

"Yes, Gabriel. It does not matter, revenge is not my purpose for living, if they are guilty, I will just bring justice upon everyone of them, no personal feelings attached." Issei said calmly, but inside his blood was pumping through his veins, even though he was not consumed by revenge, his wish to punish those, who were in charge of that event which happened in the past, was very strong.

"Okay, Issei, good to hear that." Gabriel said with gentle smile. "You will go to Kuoh after breakfast, Griselda will transport you to your house where you will stay."

"As you wish, Gabriel."

"Now let's go eat, Issei."

After breakfast Issei and Gabriel went to the big hall where Griselda were waiting for them.

"Good morning, Gabriel-sama, Issei." Griselda said with small bow.

"Good morning, Griselda." Gabriel answered while Issei only nodded without making a sound.

"Oh Lord, when you will speak with me already." Griselda said with displeasure, Issei just shrugged his shoulders, while Gabriel laughed. "It is not funny, Gabriel-sama, for almost ten years he didn't speak to anyone besides you, do you think it is normal?"

"Maybe he only wants to speak with me. You know, I am feeling very special, knowing that he speaks only with me. Maybe you are jealous, Griselda, maybe you want to feel special too?" Gabriel said in teasing tone.

"Hm...why would I want to be special for such spoiled brat like him?" Griselda answered slightly angered.

"Calm down, Griselda, I was joking. And don't call him brat, he is my knight, I don't want anyone to look down on him."

"I am sorry, Gabriel-sama."

"You don't need to apologize to me, it was him who you called that, so apologize to him."

"I am sorry, Issei, I didn't mean it, I was just slightly agitated." Griselda said, Issei just shook his head and smiled to her, showing that he didn't mind. Griselda returned smile.

"Okay, it is time to go, Issei, Griselda. I will teleport you to Kuoh town and you, Griselda, will show Issei his house and tell about school." Gabriel said to them. When she finished speak, Issei approached her, stood on one knee and bowed. Gabriel brushed his hair with her hands, then cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "Be safe, my Issei." Gabriel said with extreme care.

"I will." Issei answered.

Griselda looked at that scene and was fascinated, she never saw Gabriel looking like this. Everyone knew that Gabriel was sweet and kind, but when she looked at that boy, she was somewhat different, like she was in love. Other thing that amazed Griselda is that Issei spoke. Yes, he actually spoke. Not to her, but while she was around. Still it was something she didn't expect. In those nine years she never heard his voice, no one heard it even, only Gabriel at times would say something like 'Issei said' or 'Issei told me' which meant that he could speak. Though Griselda sometimes thought that he was actually mute and Gabriel only pretended that Issei spoke to her. But now she heard him, heard his voice. It was gentle, yet mature, it was not like of some 16 years old kid. If she will tell someone about this event they wouldn't believe her. This day would be considered holiday, 'Issei spoke-day'. Griselda giggled at that thought. While she was thinking about these scene, Issei already stood beside her.

"Okay, now I will teleport you to Kuoh. Until later." Gabriel said.

"Yes, Gabriel. Let's go, Griselda." Issei said with beaming smile.

'Oh my dear Lord, he spoke to me, unbelievable.' Griselda thought and white light enveloped them.

After few moments light faded, Issei and Griselda stood in some alley. Griselda took out piece of paper from pocket and showed it to Issei.

"Do you know where is it?" she asked him. Issei nodded. "Then let's go."

They walked for a couple of minutes when Issei spoke.

"Gabriel said that you will guide me not another way round." he said with small smile.

"You are actually not mute, brat. Did the Hell froze today that you granted me, such lowly being, with you majestic voice?" Griselda said sarcastically.

"Wow, keep your poison to yourself, Griselda. I even forgot for one second why I didn't spoke with you. One minute ago you were so polite before Gabriel and now look at you."

"Ha ha, you are funny, boy, I thought you are boring and brooding brat. And what that 'Gabriel' thing supposed to mean?"

"Well, I have a good teachers. And about that, I call her 'Gabriel' for about nine years already." Issei said with wide smile. "I feel so special, that she allows me to call her that." Issei said with teasing tone.

"Ha ha, very funny. Well, that aside, let's talk about mission. I will be playing role of your guardian since you have no parents, you will be attending Kuoh high school tomorrow morning, you are a second year student, name's Hyoudou Issei, you were born here, but nine years ago went to USA where lived with me till that moment. Now we returned home to stay here. That's our agenda, understood?"

"Of course, guardian-sama." Issei chuckled.

"It was so better when you didn't speak" Griselda sighed.

"Not so long ago you complained to Gabriel that I don't speak with you, yet now you are complaining that I speak. Make your choice and we will stick to it."

"Okay, let's better talk, I am tired of being the only one who speaks."

"As you wish, Griselda." Issei said smiling.

At that moment they came to the needed house and entered it. It was very spacious building with two floors, there were kitchen, big hall and bathroom on the first floor, on the second floor there were a few bedrooms.

"Pick a room, boy, I will take another one. All our luggage will arrive later, so we are free right now." Griselda said to Issei. "What do you want to do?"

"I wanted to walk around the town to see how much it changed in nine years. Do you want to go with me?" Issei asked her.

"No, but thanks for invitation. I will make dinner, so feel free to do anything till evening." Griselda answered and smiled to him. Even if Issei was impossible sometimes, they trained together for nine years, he was her fellow Brave Saint, he was like little brother for her, even if she didn't show that much.

"Okay, I will be back at six, Griselda-nee-san." Issei said. For him Griselda was also like sister, even though they didn't speak before, he was very grateful that she took care of him for all this years, that she helped him to learn how to fight with a sword, thanks to her he was very good at it. That is why he decided to speak with her today, showing that she was also important to him. "And thank you." he said and left the house.

"Nee-san, ha? That was unexpected." Griselda said to the empty house. "And you are welcome, Issei." she added with wide smile.

Issei walked through the streets of Kuoh town looking around. In last nine years his hometown didn't change much, there were some new shops and restaurants, some old ones disappeared. The first place that Issei visited after he left Griselda, was his old house, where he lived with his parents nine years ago. It was still there, but other people lived there. If they knew what happened in that house in the past, they wouldn't be so carefree while living there. In Irina's house lived other people too, there were no links which connected Issei to this town, they were all destroyed at that tragic night nine years ago. But now he returned here, maybe it was time to start something new.

With this thoughts Issei went to the local park. He sat at the wooden bench in the tree shadow, it was sundown, so it was hard to see him clearly. At that moment couple came close to the fountain, they were holding hands and talking. 'On the date' Issei thought. 'Will I ever have a girlfriend? Will I go to the dates too? I think not, it is not angel's lifestyle' This kind of thoughts invaded his mind. At that moment girl, who walked hand in hand with a boy turned in to woman, black wings on her back. 'Fallen angel.' After that light spear appeared in her hand. Issei suddenly stood up from the bench and dashed to them. But when he was about reach them, light spear left fallen angel's hand and flew towards the boy. Issei couldn't be there in time, so he summoned golden broadsword and cut off one of fallen angel's wings. Spear of light pierced boy's abdomen, miserable shriek left his mouth, fallen angel was in pain too.

"Who the fuck are you?" she cried out.

"Someone who doesn't like someone of your kind." Issei said with disgust. "What are you doing in this town? Why do you want to kill him?"

"Like I will tell you, shithead." fallen angel answered.

"Such a filthy mouse you have, but you better talk, or your death will be more painful that way."

"Fuck you, bastard!"

"Wrong answer." Issei said and in the next moment disappeared from the field of fallen angel's vision. When he reappeared, he was behind her, broadsword high in the air. Miserable shriek were heard, and second black wing fell on the ground. When Issei were going to ask her again, another fallen appeared, took the first one and they disappeared in the black light.

"God damn!" Issei cursed and sharp pain pierced his head. "Ahhhh, always forget about it."

In the next moment Issei approached boy's body which lied on the ground in the pool of blood. The same scene was before him nine years ago, events of the past appeared in his mind again. Issei kneeled before body and checked boy's vital signs. He was still alive but on the verge of death. But while he checked him, picture of red dragon appeared in his mind. 'Sacred Gear.' Issei thought 'Is it Boosted Gear?' When this thought appeared in his mind he wanted to revive this guy as angel, but he hadn't have cards. At that moment red sign flashed in boy's hand and on the ground red teleportation circle appeared. 'Gremory clan's pattern.' Issei thought. "So they were looking after him, to get his Sacred Gear. Very wise." Issei said aloud. "It is time to leave." he spoke when figures emerged from the circle and flew away on his eight wings, some feathers fell from them.

Girl with bloody red hair appeared from the circle and saw figure with eight white wings, who were flying away. 'Angel?' she thought. 'Well, it is not the time to think about it, I need to save this guy.' She took out pawn piece from her pocket and put it on the boy's chest. "Live for me, Goro."

Issei didn't see what happened after he left, but he could imagine. Now he stood before his house. Issei pushed the door and entered.

"You said you will be back at six, it is almost seven now." Griselda said calmly.

"Some things happened. I met with fallen angels sooner than I thought I will." Issei spoke, his voice full of displeasure.

"What happened, Issei?" Griselda asked worryingly.

"When I was in the park, fallen angel attacked some boy, I couldn't stop her in time, so she pierced him with light spear. I chopped off her wings and asked for what purpose they came to Kuoh, but she didn't answer, than another one appeared and they left in magic circle. I checked the boy, he was still alive, I felt Sacred Gear inside him, I saw red dragon. I think it is Boosted Gear. Than red light appeared, it was Gremory's circle, they were tailing the boy to resurrect him as devil. I didn't want to meet with them yet, besides I couldn't save that poor guy, so I left. I think he is devil already, if he is alive of course." Issei told everything that happened.

"Wow, you are fast, it was only six hours and you already saw fallen angels and devils from Kuoh, ha ha." Griselda said laughing. "I will report about it to Gabriel-sama. Now go eat, then go to bathroom and after that go to sleep, I will wake you up very early tomorrow, Issei."

"Okay, Griselda-nee-san. Thank you for dinner."

"You are welcome, Issei. Okay, I will go to Heaven now, I don't know when I will return, so don't wait for me and go sleep, understood?" Griselda said sternly.

"Fine. You were sounding like Gabriel right now." Issei said with small chuckle. "Until the morning then, Griselda-nee-san."

"Good night, Issei." Griselda said with warm smile and disappeared in the flash of white light.

After that Issei ate his dinner, took bath and went to his room.

"I think I will skip today's night training, or I will be like a vegetable tomorrow at school." Issei said and went to bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in a heartbeat.

* * *

 **So, that's it, guys. I hope you like it so far and I hope that you are not very angry for long waiting. I was disappointed too, that I didn't post it on time(( I will post next chapter tomorrow if something extreme will not happen, like meteor hitting my house or some other shit))) See ya)**


	7. Ch7 - School life begins

**Hello again, guys. I have new chapter for you, like I promised. My girlfriend read this story today and said that I overuse commas. If this is true, then I am sorry, I mostly use them like I use them in Russian. I asked her to check text for mistakes, because she is slightly better in English, but she refused, what a lazy girl))) So, please enjoy and review)))**

* * *

"Wake up, Issei. You should go to school soon." Griselda said loudly.

"Uuuu...It is not the greatest thing to hear in the morning." Issei groaned.

"And what is the greatest thing?" Griselda asked him curiously.

"Wake up, Issei, it is time to sleep again." He answered.

"Very funny, boy. You didn't go to school for nine years, so you shouldn't complain."

"I went to training with you every morning, it is even worse than school."

"What did you say, brat? I should've hit you harder then, so you don't speak such a crap."

"You hit me enough already, Griselda-nee-san."

"If it is so, than stand up quickly, go wash your face, brush your teeth and go eat breakfast." Griselda said walking down the stairs.

"All right, I will be quick." Issei answered and stood up from the bed. Then he went to bathroom, washed his face and brushed teeth. After that Issei wore his school uniform, took his bag and went to the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu." He said and began to eat.

"I went to Heaven last night and informed Gabriel about yesterday events. She said that you should be more careful when dealing with fallen angels and devils, she knows that you are strong, but one careless move or decision can cost you life." Griselda said to Issei, while he ate his breakfast.

"Ok, I will be careful, though it will be hard, I am going to go to the school fool of devils, he he." Issei laughed. "I think they will try to inspect me, it is hard to completely conceal my aura, besides they know that there is angel in town, if I am not mistaken, they saw my back yesterday in the park. I will try to somehow befriend them, maybe even get some information about fallen angels from them."

"Good, but don't be reckless, Issei, we don't need and don't want to lose you, okay?" Griselda said with concern.

"Of course, Griselda-nee-san, I am not some ignorant fool, besides I promised to Gabriel that I will be careful, and I am going to keep this promise, in the end I have you to cover for me, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, I'm out, see ya." Issei said and left the house.

Road to school went without hardships and after walking for ten minutes Issei reached the school entrance. There were many teenagers, boys and girls, more girls of course, because this school became co-ed only recently. Most of present boys went to this school with hope of finding girlfriend, it is much easier when you are surrounded by them. When Issei entered the gates, he felt many gazes of other students. They were very interested in newcomers, whom Issei was. Girls whispered between themselves about new boy, guys cursed, because Issei was their new enemy in love wars. Though Issei didn't pay attention to them. However at that moment two guys were running in his direction chased by dozen of girls in kimonos and with wooden swords.

"Save uuuuus!" One of the boys shouted to him. He wore ordinary school uniform and had a pair of glasses. Another one was bold and had very big ears. They reached Issei and hid behind him, couple of seconds later girls were there too.

"Why you are protecting these perverts, they were peeking on us in our change room?" One of the girls asked Issei. Issei only stared at them, then looked on the two guys, disdain in his eyes. Yes, Issei hated such men who had no respect to girls. Of course, man can be pervert sometimes, but it shouldn't bring discomfort to women and embarrass them. So Issei took this guys by their collars and handed them over to the girls.

"Fucking traitor." Bald guy shouted to him. "You are not a man." Another guy cried out. Issei only bowed to girls in apologetic gesture and continued his way to school. He could hear how this two boys cried in pain while girls punished them for their perverseness.

People who were near the school gates saw this scene, girls looked at Issei, admire and respect in their eyes, while guys cursed him and sent him to Hell. Though Issei didn't care about this accident already. He went to the principal's cabinet to hand over his documents and take his schedule. It took fifteen minutes to do that, principal told him which in which classroom Issei should go. He went there immediately, but while he walked through the corridors of school, he saw group of students who gathered around some photo, everyone whispered something to each other. When Issei approached group of people, he saw that on the photo there was face of the boy. It was exactly the same boy whom he saw yesterday at the park. 'Goro Shigeru.' Issei read under the photo. 'So he died in the end. Such a tragedy. So Red Dragon Emperor died without a fight. White one should wait for next Sekiryuutei now.' Issei thought, after that he bowed in the direction of the photo and continued his way to the classroom. He saw a teacher near his classroom's door and handed over a note from the principal to him.

"Oh, you must be new student?" Teacher asked him, Issei nodded in reply. "So let's go to the classroom." Issei walked in the classroom after the teacher. "Attention, class. Today we have new student who will join us. Please, introduce yourself." Issei walked to the blackboard, took a piece of chalk and wrote 'Hyoudou Issei', then he turned over to class and bowed. 'Is that all?' This was the only thought in the heads of everyone present. "O-o-okay, if you are done, you can take a free seat." Teacher said. Issei went to the seat near the window, but while he walked there, he felt two hateful stares. It was those two perverts, whom Issei handed over to girls with swords. He smiled to them, slightly bowed and sat at his seat. At that moment school bell rang and lessons began. Issei knew everything that teacher were explaining to everyone, so he decided to look at the window. The sun shone brightly, there were no clouds in the sky. Issei immediately thought about Gabriel. 'What is she doing right now?' he thought. 'Probably she is attending some important matters, and I am sitting here in this boring and stifling classroom doing nothing, it would be better to get beating or two from Griselda, he he.' Issei chuckled inside. When he was going to look away from the window, he felt that someone was watching him. He scanned his field of vision and saw a girl. She had long blood-red hair, blue-greenish eyes and voluptuous body wrapped in sport suit, she had PE lesson probably. She was staring at him, but when their gazes met, she diverted her eyes from him. 'Gremory' Issei deducted immediately. She was standing there with her back turned to him, another girl approached her. Another one had long raven black hair with orange ribbon, purple eyes and no less seductive body than first one, she was now staring at him. He immediately enchanted his hearing to hear their conversation.

"Who is it? Do you know him, Akeno?" Red head asked.

"Hyoudou Issei, he is new student here. He was born here, but nine years ago left and went to USA, recently he returned, he has no parents, he lives with his guardian, since today he is attending our school." Girl with black hair answered.

'They has pretty good source of information.' Issei thought.

"I sense something unusual in him, tell Koneko to follow him, we need to know more. Since Sekiryuutei is dead, I need another powerful member for my peerage, maybe he can provide us with such a power."

"Yes, buchou."

'You want to inspect me, Gremory? Two can play that game.' Issei chuckled.

Lessons were over very quickly, but breaks were like a Hell for Issei. Every break girls from his class approached him and asked different questions such as 'Do you have a girlfriend?' or 'Will you eat with us?' or 'What type of girls do you like?' Issei maintained silence and only shook his head or nodded or shrugged his shoulders. Girls were staring at him, his silent treatment made them think that he was enigmatic and mysterious, which made them to take some interest in him, while guys from class were glaring at him with killing intent and cursed him. 'It will be hard' This was the main thought in Issei's head.

After lessons Issei left school and went home. Small figure was tailing him and he knew about it. He decided to go home through the park, where he were yesterday. When he reached the fountain he suddenly turned around.

"You can come out." Issei spoke calmly. Petite girl appeared from the bushes, she had white hair and hazel eyes, she looked closely at Issei.

"How did you know that I were watching you?" Girl asked.

"You have your means, I have mine, Koneko." Issei answered with small smile.

"How do you know me?" Koneko asked again.

"How would I not know our school's mascot." Issei spoke still smiling.

"I see." It was the only thing that she said in response.

"Why are you following me?"

"I was asked by my master."

"Who is your master then?"

"If you want to know, you can come at the old school building tomorrow."

"Okay." Issei said indifferently and left. Koneko saw his disappearing figure and went back to school. When she reached the old school building, she opened the door and entered.

"I am back, buchou." Koneko said.

"How was it?" Red haired girl asked her.

"He caught me while I was following him."

"What? How did he do it?"

"I don't know, we reached the fountain at the park, when he turned and said to me to come out, I asked him how did he found out that I was tailing him, but he didn't tell me. He asked me why I followed him, I told him to come here tomorrow if he wants to know it."

"It is all right then, we will confront him tomorrow."

"Here is your tea, Rias." Black haired girl said to redhead.

"Thank you, Akeno. You are all free now." Rias said.

"Yes, buchou." Two other girls said simultaneously.

At that time Issei was already home and ate his dinner, which was cooked by Griselda.

"It is delicious, Griselda-nee-san. I didn't know that you are so good at cooking." Issei said to her.

"I have many talents about which you don't know, Issei." Griselda said laughing.

"I hope so. Gremory's devil were following me today while I walked home from school, I confronted her about her purpose, she told me to come to them if I want to know more." Issei told to Griselda. "I think I should go there. I listened their conversation, Gremory girl is in need for power for her peerage, they wanted to get Sekiryuutei, but he died yesterday, so I think that she is desperate now. I can get some useful information from them in exchange for some help. It is win-win situation. What do you think?"

"I think that it is right decision, Three Factions' truce is not so far away, we need to get as much connections and friends as we can, so you should go. But you shouldn't show them all your cards, it will be better if they will not know who are you exactly, all they need to know is that you are an ally and not the enemy."

"I understand." Issei said as he stood from the table. "Thanks for the food, Griselda-nee-san, I will take the bath and go to sleep after that, so good night."

"Sleep well, Issei."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that's it for today. Yes, Sekiryuutei is dead, surprising, isn't it?))) I see that people suggest me girl, whom I should pair with Issei. I know that everyone wants to see different pairings, but I cannot please everyone, I don't really like harems, for me, two girls is already many. Besides I already have some plans on that matter. I can tell you for sure that it will NOT be harem. Yeah, girls will like Issei, some will even fall for him, but he will not return their feelings in that way. I don't really know if you consider such situation as harem, but I don't see this as such. Issei will have one, maybe two girls, for whom he will fall, so if you waiting for harem feel free to drop this story, though I hope you will not do it)) Leave your opinions on this matter below.)) Next chapter will be out tomorrow like always. See you))**


	8. Ch8 - ORC

**Hello guys, it's me again with a new chapter. While I was at writing, everyone made sure to interrupt me, so instead writing it for three hours I did it for almost five. At the end of the fifth hour my friend called me and I was like 'What the fuck are you all want from me'. They didn't need me all day, but when I started to write I became fucking celebrity, lol. So enjoy, guys, and review.**

* * *

 **'Wake up, brat, or you will be late to school'** \- old man's words rang in the Issei's head and he opened his eyes almost instantly.

"What's the matter, Longinus? Why it is you who wake up me up in the morning?" - Issei asked curiously.

 **"Since this hot sadist angel is not here, who else will do it for you, besides you don' even have an alarm clock."** \- Longinus answered to him.

"Wow, since when you think that Griselda is hot?" - Issei said dumbfounded.

 **"I always thought so, I just didn't tell you before. If I'd had a real body I would like to have some fun with her, he he."** \- the Saint said.

"Oh my God, old man, please don't tell me such details about your preferences anymore, okay."

 **"I don't know, brat, it is so fun to look at your reaction."**

"Shut up already, I need to get ready for school." Issei said and closed the connection between them. Then he left the room and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He then wore his uniform, took the bag and came to the kitchen. On the table he found a letter in which Griselda wrought that she is out for some business and that breakfast is in the fridge. Issei then took out a plate with food from the fridge, warmed it and then ate. After breakfast he left the house. Issei reached the school pretty fast. After entering the gates he felt many gazes again, reaction was pretty much the same as yesterday, girls were whispering about his mysteriousness, but guys glared at him with envy and hatred.

"Look at that bastard, he is like 'Ooh, I am so cool and mysterious, all girls are mine'."

"Yeah, he should die thousand times that bastard."

Such phrases were heard from everywhere, but Issei didn't really care, he was not here for popularity or for girls. Suddenly two figures appeared before him and gave him deathly glares. They were those two perverts from yesterday, Matsuda and Motohama their names were.

"Stop right there, pretty bastard, don't you want to apologize for you behavior?" they asked blocking Issei's path.

"Hmph." It was the only sound that left Issei's mouth. He then continued to walk forward and collided with them with his shoulders, Matsuda even fell from the impact.

"Hey, what is your problem, bastard?" Motohama asked.

Issei turned around and sent them deathly glare.

"If you two perverts will come near me again, I will not be so polite anymore." Issei said and continued his way.

"Wow, he is cool, his voice is so manly, it is good thing that not all of guys in this school are perverts, there are such boys as him and Kiba-kun too." Girls were whispering between each other.

Issei reached his class, then entered it and took his seat. Classes were as boring as they were yesterday, Issei didn't pay actual attention to what teacher explained to the class. At the breaks girls approached him and asked him to eat with them, today he spoke with them. When he had told them that he had no bento, they were more than willing to share with him, but then he told them that he didn't want to eat, which disappointed all the girls greatly. Boys continued to glare at him, curse him and call him 'lucky bastard'. School day continued in such fashion until bell didn't announce end of the lessons. Issei took his back and went in the direction of old school building. When he reached the door, he knocked twice. After couple of seconds of waiting door opened and there girl with raven black hair stood.

"Hello, Akeno-senpai." Issei said and slightly bowed.

"Ara ara, ufufu, am I so famous that my cute kouhai knows about me already, even if we didn't met personally?" Akeno said giggling.

"Of course I know about you, Akeno-senpai, is there anyone who doesn't?"

"Oh, you are so sweet, Issei-kun. You can come in, we were waiting for you."

"You were so sure that I will come?" Issei asked.

"If you weren't going to meet with us you wouldn't expose Koneko, ufufu." Akeno answered.

"You are pretty sharp."

"Ara ara, thank you, Issei-kun. Please sit, Rias-buchou will come out from the shower pretty soon. Would you like some tea?"

"I will wait then. And thank you for your offer, I would like some tea, I am quiet thirsty."

"You are such polite kouhai, Issei-kun. I will be back in a minute." Akeno said and left the room. After couple of minutes Akeno returned with two other people. One was small petite girl with white hair, it was Koneko Toujou obviously. Another one was a guy with blonde hair and grey eyes. 'Yuuto Kiba. So he is devil too.' Issei thought.

Akeno were holding silver tray with tea cups and teapot. She put in on the table and started to pour tea in the cups.

"Hello, Issei-senpai." Koneko said. She were eating some sweets and after her greeting she continued.

"Hello." Issei answered shortly.

"Nice to meet you Hyoudou Issei-kun. My name is Yuuto Kiba." Blonde boy said to Issei.

"Likewise. Please call me Issei." Issei answered to him and took a cup of tea, which Akeno prepared for him. He then drank all of it in a couple of sips and put a cup back on the table. "It was very tasty tea, Akeno-san, I feel refreshed."

"Thank you Issei-kun. Now I know why all the girls at school are talking about how great are you, ufufu." Akeno said laughing.

"Really? Is there such a thing?" Issei said playing dumb.

"You don't need to be so modest, I will not believe that you don't know that many girls want to grab you for themselves, ufufu."

"You caught me here, guilty. Akeno-senpai, are you one of those girls?" Issei asked.

 **'Wow, brat, you are quiet bold, aren't you?'**

"Ara ara, ufufu, you are quiet bold kouhai, aren't you?" Akeno said and leaned over so their face were very close. "Maybe I will be one of them soon enough, because I like your style already, Is-sei-kun." She said seductively and poked his nose with her finger.

 **'She is quite aggressive too. I bet she is sadist just like Griselda.'**

"Stop embarrass our guest, Akeno." Voice rang out from the door.

"Ara ara, buchou, was a shower satisfying?" Akeno asked.

"Of course it was, Akeno. Now let's move to main subject." Girl said, her not completely dry red hair were now darker than when Issei saw them before. "Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun, my name is Rias Gremory, I am head of Occult Research club, or ORC for short, nice to meet you here."

 **'Wow, this Gremory girl is hot, though black haired is not bad too. I sense that something off with her, she is hybrid, I think, half fallen angel and half devil, loli-chan is hybrid too, though she is different, I sense something animalistic in her, she is probably nekomata or something close to that. Blonde guy smells like swords, probably sword wielder.'**

'Thank you, Longinus, it is quiet useful information, I think it will help me in the future.'

"Nice to meet you too, Rias-senpai. My name is Hyoudou Issei, though you probably know it already." Issei said. "As you said before, let's move to the core. Why member of your club were tailing me yesterday."

"You are quiet straight forward, aren't you, Issei-kun? But for starters, I want to know, how did you catch her, she is quiet good at hiding?" Rias asked him.

"It seems that she is not." Issei answered shortly. "So, are you going to answer my question or I can go?"

"Issei-kun, do you believe in supernatural?" Rias said.

"Let's say I am not non-believer."

"Good, we are all here not non-believers too. Do you want to join our club?"

"Why me, may I ask, there are crowd of other people in the school."

"At first I was hesitant about you, but when you caught Koneko who were tailing you, I became sure that you have some abilities, which can help us."

"Abilities? I don't know what are you talking about, Rias-senpai." Issei said calmly.

"Listen, Issei-kun, will you believe if I say that everyone in this room is devil?" Rias asked him.

"Of course not, Rias-senpai, because I am sure that I am not a devil." Issei answered.

"Stop fooling around, you know what I mean." Rias shouted angrily.

'She is more adorable when she is angry.' Issei thought.

"Of course I know, I just wanted to see your furious face, Rias-senpai." Issei said to her. "As for your question, my answer is 'yes', I will believe you."

"Really? So you know who we are?" Rias asked curiously.

"Of course I know. Princess of the Gremory clan, half devil and half fallen angel, neko-chan and devil-sword wielder, probably user of Sacred Gear." Issei said calmly. "Am I right?"

Faces of everyone in the room fell. They were surprised that he knew so much secrets.

"Yes. Yes, you are right. So you know probably why I called you here."

"Yes, I know, but I want you to say it yourself, Rias-senpai."

"I want you to join my peerage and become devil like all of us."

"You know nothing about me, yet you are trying to recruit me and turn me into your servant. Maybe I am your enemy and here to kill you?"

Everyone held their breath after his words.

"Well, If you were our enemy, you wouldn't chat with us, it is dangerous."

"Maybe I am too strong for you to handle me? Did you think about that?" Issei said playfully.

But Rias was speechless, she didn't think about this outcome. And his playful tone made it all even scarier.

"Well, Issei-kun, are you our enemy?" Rias asked him with hesitation.

"Fortunately, I am not. I don't want to be enemies with such beautiful girls. Unfortunately, I can't join your peerage either, Rias-senpai." Issei answered. "But I am willing to help you with different matters, if you want, of course."

"Well, Issei-kun, if you can't join my peerage will you join our club at least." Rias said with hope in her voice, maybe later she will change his mind.

"That I can do." Issei answered. "I think you will handle this matter yourself. Am I should call you Rias-buchou now?"

"Yes, please do." Rias said to Issei.

"Okay, Rias-buchou. Can I go now?" Issei said and stood up from the chair.

"After one more question, Issei-kun. Who are you?" Rias asked him.

"Not telling you yet." Issei answered with wide smile and left the room.

"Wow, It was intense." Rias said. "For one second I was scared that he will kill us. Somehow I am quite sure that he can do that."

"Ara ara, I am so turned on right now, he is such scary kouhai, I wanted him to punish me. But in the same time he is so polite and sweet and quiet a smooth talker, ufufu." Akeno said with her hands on her red cheeks.

"Stop it, Akeno, it is not the time for your S&M things. It is good thing that he wants to cooperate with us. We should show him our good side, maybe he will change his mind later and join me."

"Ara ara ufufu, I'll try my best, Rias, I will show him all my good sides." Akeno said, her fingers touched her lips.

"Not that sides, Akeno, can you be more modest, it is very important. Since we lost Sekiryuutei, we need any ally we can get."

"Fine, fine, buchou, don't be so angry."

Koneko and Kiba were silent all this time and didn't say anything. Their only thought was that Issei new about their secrets, but they didn't know anything about him.

"Okay, everyone dismissed." Rias said to members of the club.

"Yes, buchou." Three voices said simultaneously.

At that time Issei was walking home and thought about everything that happened in the ORC.

'So you actually wanted me to join you without knowing anything about me. You are quiet desperate, Rias Gremory, I want to know why exactly.' Issei thought. Soon he reached home and entered it. Griselda met him at the hall and said that he came just before the dinner. They then sat at the table, and Issei told her about today's events. She listened to him and said that he did fine. After the dinner they went to their rooms and did their own deeds, Issei did his homework, while Griselda was busy with paperwork from Heaven. Some time later they went to bed and house fell in silence.

* * *

 **That is it for today's chapter. I know that there were not many events, but it is all that I could write in 3-4 hours of work. I don't have more free time. I know that chapters are quiet small, 2k average, but I try to post everyday, so if you take some another story with 10k chapters, you will see that they come out one in week or even more rare. I posted my first chapter one week ago and it is already more than 14k words, so I think it is quiet good, it is just my story have more chapters, but you could consider this as one chapter every week with 14k words and read it as such, ha ha. Of course, like I said before, I can post it weekly if you want, but people said that they are satisfied with this schedule, everyone can post their opinion on how I should post chapters, one 2k chapter everyday, one 6k chapter every three days etc. I will listen to your wishes, guys.**

 **As for reviews. I am happy that people like my story, I am happy that my first work has so many followers. There are people who point out my mistakes. I want to say thank you for that. I don't usually check my chapters before posting (yeah, I am lazy bastard, sorry), so there are may be some big mistakes, feel free to tell about them, so i can fix them after. About harem thing. I don't know if I said it last time, but I pretty much know already with whom Issei will fall in love, unless something drastic changes will occur. As for Asia becoming an angel. *SPOILER ALERT* It will not happen, sorry if you really wanted it. She will end up in Rias' peerage like in canon. As for reason why, it is quiet simple. I already killed Sekiryuutei, to deprive one more servant from Rias will be cruel. Of course I can use some other OCs to make up for Asia and Red Dragon, but I don't really want it. I think that there will be some, but I will try to use them as little as I can. *SPOILER END* Someone wrote that he will not read this story because Issei is some underling. I pretty sure he/she will not see this, because he/she wrote this comment at first chapter and probably dropped this story already. If you wanted to see independent Issei or Issei who doesn't give a shit about anything, don't obey to anyone and do everything he wants because he can, fell free to drop this story. My Issei is different, yes, he is strong, he is quiet smart, but he has someone who rule over him, even if you don't like it. I think that there many stories about such independent and OP Issei or some other OCs. There are many stories, where MC is a part of some organisation and have master, too, but I felt like writing last kind of story, so I am sorry if someone of you is disappointed. I can't satisfy everyone's wishes, no man can. So I am grateful to people who support me and read my story. Thank you guys.**

 **Oooh, shit, sorry for this flood, I bet you were thinking that this chapter slightly bigger, but you found only my blabbering in the end. Sumanai. Until tomorrow, guys.**


	9. Ch9 - Charity

**Hi guys, LA4N10 is here with new chapter for you. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

When Issei opened his eyes, he was blinded by the bright sun rays. It was noon already, and Issei wondered, why Griselda or Longinus didn't wake him up. Then he understood, that it was Sunday and there was no school today. Issei stood up from the bed, stretched and went to the drawer. He wore pair of jeans and red t-shirt, then he went to bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he came out, sudden voice spoke.

"You are quiet a sleeper, aren't you?" It was Griselda who spoke.

"Yeah, of course, especially when you are waking up at six am everyday for over nine years." Issei replied.

"Whatever. Go take your breakfast from the fridge, I am sure you are hungry."

"Thank you, nee-san." Issei said and went to the fridge, he took out the food and sat at the table without warming the dish up.

"You are welcome, Issei." Griselda said. "What are you planning to do today? Don't tell me that you want to lie in bed all day."

"Of course not. I want to go for a walk, maybe I will go to the mall to buy some stuff, or maybe to the park or somewhere else." Issei answered to her, between chewing. "I think it will be good to go to the ORC, I am sure they are opened 24/7 even if school is closed."

"Yeah, maybe you are right. I will go to Heaven to attend some matters with Gabriel-sama. Do you want to tell her something." Griselda asked Issei with a sly smile.

"I don't know, say that I miss her." Issei replied. "And try not to exaggerate, okay." Issei stood from the table and went to the door.

"I can't promise you that, I think she will be happy to know that you are desperately waiting for her and dreaming about her at nights." Griselda said with wide grin. "Maybe she even will descend immediately to see her favorite Brave Saint."

"Yeah, whatever you say. I am out."

"Try not to find any troubles."

"I can't promise you that." Issei replied using her own words and left the house.

Right after that he went to the mall to buy himself new phone. He didn't have one since there was no need for it in Heaven, but here it was different. It is almost impossible to live without one now. He will make some friends or get some acquaintances, so he will need to be in touch with them, so he decided to buy it. After some time he chose the phone to his liking and left the mall. He went to the park for some fresh air.

 **'Why I am sure that something will happen there.' old voice spoke in Issei's head.**

'Yeah, I know, I have the same feeling, though it doesn't matter. It is better when something happens in your life than when everything is absolutely calm.' Issei replied.

 **'Maybe you are right.'**

'Of course I am.'

On the way to the park Issei bought a can of soda in the vending machine and continued his way. When he reached the park, he went to the fountain and sat at exactly same bench like two days before. He was sitting there for some time while drinking soda and checking his new phone. When can ran dry, Issei decided to go to ORC to kill some more time and to know more about its members. But when he was going to leave the park, he saw blonde girl with long hair and green eyes in nun robe, who was speaking Italian and asking for directions, obviously no one understood her. Issei decided to help her and made his way towards her.

"Can I help you?" Issei asked the girl speaking Italian.

"You can speak Italian? Thank God for such blessing. Yes, I need some help. I am looking for local church, do you know where is it?" Blonde girl replied.

"Yeah, I know where it is, though it is abandoned for many years, why do you want to go there?" Issei said.

"I was sent there." Girl answered somehow sad. "Can you say me how I can reach it?"

"I will walk you there..hmm."

"Asia. My name is Asia Argento, it is nice to meet you, it is probably God's doing that I met you here in the time of need."

'Poor girl, what if she knew the truth...'

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, call me Issei." Issei said with a smile. "So, let's go."

When they were going to walk to the church, Asia's legs tangled and she fell.

"Uuuu.. Sorry, I am so clumsy." Asia said apologetically. Issei took her hand to help her stand up from the ground, then he felt some power inside her. 'Sacred Gear.' Issei thought.

"It is not a problem, Asia." Issei replied and they started their way towards the church.

After some time they saw little boy who were crying while sitting on the ground, there was scratch and some blood on his knee.

"Probably he is clumsy just like me." Asia said and went to the kid. She then kneeled before him and brought her hands over his knee. Green light suddenly appeared from her hands and after a few moments boy's knee was like new. 'Twilight Healing. She actually has Twilight Healing."

"Thank you very much." Kid said with wide smile to her.

"Be careful next time." Asia replied. Then she stood up and approached Issei. After that they continued their way to church. Last part of their walk went without accidents and they reached the church successfully.

"So, we are here, you can see the church right there." Issei said pointing at the abandoned building.

"Thank you, Issei-san, I hope we will meet again someday." Asia said smiling warmly.

"I hope so too, Asia." He replied. "So, until the next time, Asia."

"Yes. Goodbye, Issei-san." Blonde girl said and went to the church. Issei looked at her until she disappeared from his view.

 **'I sense fallen angels' auras there, I think it is not good to let her go there.'** Longinus said.

'I know. It is the same ones, I think, probably, they want something with her Sacred Gear. I heard that there was a nun who healed the devil and was exiled from the Church. Probably it is her. So fallen angels decided to use this situation and lure her on their side. For now I can't do anything about it, I think that Asia and Goro is not their main purpose for coming here, so I need more information. I will ask Griselda to use some angel for tracking fallen angels' and Asia's moves. If they will cause trouble for her, then I will act accordingly.' Issei said calmly.

 **'Do as you think is right.'** Old man replied.

'I will.' Issei said shortly and closed the connection.

After that Issei went to the ORC to kill some time. Like he thought, though school was closed, lights in the old school building were on, meaning that devils were there. When he was approaching ORC, he heard interesting conversation with his enchanted hearing.

"Akeno, where are Koneko and Kiba?" Rias asked.

"They are working with clients right now, what's is the matter?" Akeno replied.

"Call them immediately, we have contract for stray devil."

"Yes, buchou."

'Stray devil, you say. I'll go and take care about it.' Issei thought. When he heard about stray devil's approximate location, he left the school and went there. When he arrived, he changed his clothes to white robe, he wore the hood and white mask, which covered all his face except eyes, he freed his eight wings also. Then Issei enchanted his senses to pinpoint exactly location of devil. It was at the abandoned building. Issei made his way towards it and entered. There were blood and gore everywhere, stench made him sick.

"Well, well, well, look at that. Angel came here to became my food." Female voice said.

"We will see who die tonight." Issei replied, his voice lower than usual. After that beautiful naked woman appeared before him, her body levitated in the air. Though Issei didn't fall for this trap. He saw stray devils already, when Gabriel gave him elimination tasks, and knew that their appearance greatly change after they go wild. And immediately after he thought about it, other part of devil's body appeared. Her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail.

"You are so disgusting that I want to erase you completely and as fast as possible, so help me, old man." Issei said.

 **'As you wish.'** The Saint replied. Golden light enveloped Issei and after few moments disappeared. There was two meter long golden spear in Issei's arm now, his eyes no more brown but golden.

 **"I will strike thee down."** Issei said.

"Let's see if you have such ability!" Devil shouted and magic circles appeared on her breasts. At the next moment acid was shot towards Issei. He only raised his arm with a spear pointing forward, golden circle appeared on its end. When acid reached the spear, it was blocked and disappeared without a trace.

 **"Thy magic harms me not."** Issei said, then another magic circle appeared on the tip of a spear. In the next second golden light erupted from the weapon and large beam flew towards the stray devil. She summoned some magic formations to deflect the beam, but it was pointless, because formations didn't stand a second against the beam. Devil's face turned deathly pale and she screamed. Moment later there were no devil anymore, only ash was flying in the air.

 **"Here's thy reckoning."** Issei said and prayed. **"Find peace, thou monster."**

Members of the ORC stood at the entrance of the abandoned building with wide eyes. They witnessed last moments of the stray devil's life. They were surprised that strong devil was reduced to ashes just like that. Of course they knew about Rias' magic of Destruction which had the same effect, but when such savage attack was executed by angel, they were awestruck.

"Who are you?" Rias asked Issei. It was the only thing that came to her mind.

 **"What kind of question is this? I am an angel of course."** Issei's voice was low and rough.

"Yeah, of course you are." Rias replied, she wanted to ask him his name but didn't want to anger him. She felt that this man was very powerful, eight wings behind his back only proved it. "Why are you here?"

 **"I heard that there was stray devil here, so I decided to exterminate it myself. I know that it is yours territory, thus I apologize for my intrusion."**

"It is fine. Is it was you at the park two days before, when boy was killed there?"

 **"Exactly so. I couldn't save him in time but I chopped off fallen angel's wings, then you appeared and I flew away."**

'So why did you help us to deal with this devil today, you knew that we were going to kill it anyway?"

 **"Twas an act of charity."** Issei said then flipped his wings and flew up right through the ceiling and disappeared from their view.

"It is the first time I see an angel." Koneko said, her voice without emotion. "His wings are so beautiful compared to ours."

"So it was him who deprived fallen angel from wings at the park." Akeno said, sadness in her voice.

"He is not our enemy, it is good to know." Rias replied. "I hope he will work with us in the future again. Speaking of allies. It is unfortunately that Issei-kun didn't visit us today, it would be great if he came, we could know something about him."

"I want to know if he is good with any weapons, I would like to spar with him." Kiba said.

"Ufufu, I would like to know this sweet kouhai closer." Akeno said, sadness in her voice changed to playfulness.

"All right, we are done here, let's report that stray devil is dead." Rias spoke and ORC members left the building.

* * *

 **That's all for today, guys. I hope this chapter was for your liking. Next chapter will be out tomorrow like always, it will be 10th, some kind of anniversary, so if I will feel like it, then this chapter will be around 5k words (though I am a lazy fellow, so don't raise your hope up). See ya.**


	10. Ch10 - Talking and fighting

**Hello, everyone! I am sorry for lack of updates. After I posted last chapter, I was in the accident, so till the end of March I was in the hospital, actually. When I came home my head was in disarray. While I was in the hospital I had much time to think about something, quite some time I wanted to take a break from University, and lying in bed I came to conclusion that I should do it, so I took study leave and decided to go to army. So here I am with my tenth chapter. At 13th April I will go to medical health check where it will be determined which forces I will join. I don't know yet when I specifically will leave my home, so until then I will try to update everyday and after that I will leave for a year. I am trully sorry. I really wanted to do things right with this fic, I really don't like unfinished fics myself, but this matter was on my mind very long time, even before idea of this fic was born in my mind. I apologise before my readers who took liking in my story, who didn't , they will not give a damn :) I know that there will be not so many people, maybe even none, who will wait for continuation for one year, but I hope for the better :) Thank you for your patience. Enjoy :)**

* * *

When Rias and company were approaching the school, they saw that Issei was going towards them.

"What are you doing here, Issei?" Red-haired girl asked.

"I decided to do a visit to ORC, but you all were not there, so now I am on my way home." Issei answered calmly, light smile on his face.

"Ooh, so that's why. I am sorry, there had been some club matters that required our immediate attention." Rias said apologetically. "But now when we are done, maybe you will come with us to ORC, if you are not very busy right now, of course?" Her tone of speech was very gentle and polite, Rias didn't know who Issei was and what he was capable of, so she tried to be careful around him, to befriend him, as she was in desperate need of allies.

"Rias-buchou, you don't need to be so polite, after all I am a member of your club already, so I will listen to you. If you want me to come with you, of course I will go." Issei answered with wide smile. "Isn't it a good fortune that we met?"

"Yes, of course it is." Redhead answered and all ORC members went to the club building.

'He seems nice and polite, but why do I feel so uneasy around him, why it felt like he pitied me when he was talking that I am president of the club and he must obey?' this kind of thoughts occupied Rias' mind on the way to the old building. 'Is it because he said that he can handle us with ease? We don't know nothing about him, yet I have a feeling that he is not lying saying this.'

Other members of the club thought about event with angel and stray devil, which they witnessed not so long ago. They had mixed feelings about this, they saw what this angel is capable of, he completely erased stray devil in a single move, though it was good for them, that someone took care of this matter for them, they didn't know if this angel was not their enemy like he said. Because of this thoughts road to the clubroom was silent.

"Issei-kun, so why did you come today to the ORC? It is Sunday, school is not working." Akeno asked suddenly brightly smiling. Two of them were slightly behind other three.

"I thought that devils have no free days, so I decided to come to establish some kind of relationship with all of you, befriend you, if you willing, do some kind of club activity maybe." Issei said returning a smile.

"Ara ara, it is so nice of you, Issei-kun." Akeno grabbed his hand so it was between her big breasts. "You are so thoughtful to come here at your day-off to participate in club life." Black-haired girl said to Issei, then she leaned closer to his ear and whispered "Be sure that I really want to establish some kind of relationship with you." Word "really" was specifically distinguished.

" _ **Oooh, she is really something, brat.**_ **"** Voice in the Issei's head spoke suddenly.

' _Yeah, I can see._ '

Issei of course didn't expect such boldness from her, but he was not pushover either, so he turned his face to hers, leaned his head so their cheeks were almost touching each other's and whispered to her ear in the same manner. "I'm really looking forward to it, Akeno-senpai." Last two words were spoken in special, lustful tone.

Akeno's face turned red, she didn't think that this guy would answer her in such manner. There were no one in the school who didn't fall for her charm, usually male students would almost faint when she speaks with them and yet this guy actually made her feel week in the knees with his aggressiveness. Akeno didn't know that for nine years already Issei everyday saw the most beautiful angel of Heaven, so his capability to resist women's charm was quite strong. Black-haired girl immediately let go of his hand and turned her red face from his. Issei was pleased with her reaction. ' _Two can play this game, Akeno-senpai.'_ He thought.

Couple of minutes later group of students reached ORC building. They entered the clubroom and sat on the couches. Koneko took a bowl with sweets and began to eat them one after another.

"I'll bring some tea." Akeno said and left the room still red-faced. Rias saw her face, but she didn't know what was the cause of it. She could guess that it was something connected to Issei, as the two of them were walking together behind them, but what it was specifically, she couldn't tell. Then Rias looked at Issei and saw his beaming smile.

"Is there a problem, Rias-buchou?" Issei asked when he noticed that she was looking at him.

"No, it's nothing, Issei-kun." Red-haired girl answered. "So, what we are going to do?"

"I thought you have something in mind since you asked me to come with you." Issei said.

"Well, since club matters were handled earlier, I would like to know you better." Rias spoke calmly. "You know pretty much everything about us, but we know pretty much nothing about you."

"It is not true, Rias-buchou, I think that you know my biography very well already." Issei chuckled. At that moment Akeno entered the room with silver tray. She put it on the table and poured tea in cups.

"Its official variant, yeah, this I know. But I would like to know unofficial one, Issei-kun. Like how you know about devils, how you can tell that Akeno is half devil and half fallen angel, that Koneko is nekomata, and that Kiba has sacred gear?"

"Well, let's say, it is inner voice." Issei said and took a sip from the cup. "As for my real life story, it is not very different from what you already know except USA part. Though I am not willing to tell you the truth. Yet. For now, you can be sure, that we are not enemies, but friends, if you want to be friends, of course. As you can say, I have my own reasons to come back here. So I am willing to help you with different matters to show my good intentions. As for joining your peerage, this will not happen. I can tell that you desperately trying to gain powerful members and I am really sorry that Sekiryuutei died, but I really can't be the one joining you."

"Sekiryuutei? What are you talking about?" Rias asked.

"Don't try to fool me, Rias-buchou. I am sure that you know that Goro Shigeru was the wielder of the Boosted Gear, don't you?" Issei said and took another sip. He didn't wait for answer and continued. "Of course, you are. You trying to know something about me, yet you are not openhearted yourself, you didn't even introduce me to the last member of your club."

Everyone in the room was speechless, they were stupefied about Issei's knowledge. Even Rias learned that Goro had Boosted Gear only when she tried to resurrect him as devil, they knew that he had some sacred gear but didn't know which one specifically. And yet, Issei knew, he even knew about another member of the ORC. Though he said that he is a friend, they felt uneasy.

"How do you know this?" It was everything that Rias could ask.

"Well, I have my sources, Rias-buchou." Issei answered calmly.

"So, if you are so well-informed, can you tell something about fallen angels which came to this town recently?"

"I thought you are fully aware why they are here since they killed Goro."

"So you even know this, ha?"

"Of course, I am. I even know that they have nun in their hands with Twilight Healing. Though it is not their main purpose for being here, I think."

"Twilight Healing?" Rias gasped in astonishment.

"Yeah, that's right. She was exiled from the Church for helping one of your kind, so fallen angels laid their hands on her."

Rias tried to comprehend what she heard. ' _Twilight Healing could be good addition to my peerage. But going against fallen angels is dangerous. Though it is my territory and I must protect it, I can't act rashly.'_

Issei saw Rias' face, her thoughts were obvious for him.

"I know what you are thinking about, Rias-buchou." Issei chuckled. "But it is dangerous to go against them, there are strong fallen angels. Besides, I think there is someone in town who will take care of this matter before you."

"What do you mean, Issei-kun?" Rias asked. "Are you talking about angel?"

"Oh, you know about him already? Interesting."

"Yeah, we met couple of times. He is powerful, he said he is not enemy and I hope that he doesn't lying. Do you know him or anything about him?"

"As far as I know, he doesn't. And no, I don't know much about him, only that he was sent here to resolve matter with fallen angels. So if you are after the nun, you should hurry."

"Well, even if I am after her, I can't act rashly, besides, this nun could cooperate with them on her own will, I can't make someone to become member of my peerage against their will."

' _She seems not so bad actually. She is not so arrogant for someone of her bloodline, she treats he servants well, as I can see. We can be friends indeed, I think.'_

"So, is that all you wanted to know, Rias-buchou?"

"I think it is enough for one day, we can continue tomorrow."

"Actually, I would like to ask Issei-san about a favor." Kiba said suddenly.

"What is it, Kiba-san?" Issei asked him.

"I'd like to spar with you, with the swords." Kiba answered politely.

"Well, I think I can grant you this wish, though I am not so good at the sword play." Issei said, small smile on his lips.

"It doesn't matter, Issei-san, I just want to estimate my own skills against someone new."

"I see. When you want to do this? I don't have a sword right now."

"It is not a problem; these two bokkens will do." Kiba said and two wooden swords appeared in his hands. Then everyone left the room and went outside.

"Well, shall we begin?" Issei asked.

"Yes, indeed." Kiba said and rushed forward. His movements were fast; in no time he was right before Issei. Kiba began his spree of quick slashes, his hits were precise and strong, though expression on his face was not one of a joy. It was because Issei parried all his slashes and stabs with one hand and it infuriated Kiba, who was usually very calm. Couple minutes ago this guy said that he was not good at sword play, yet he fought with Kiba with such ease using only one hand. After two minutes of the duel Rias' knight was sweating already, he tried to do at least one successful strike, yet he couldn't. The three who were watching the fight were surprised. They didn't expect that Issei will be so good at swords, Kiba, who were taught by one of the best swordsmen in the Underworld, wasn't able to land even one hit on the new member of ORC, and Kiba, in their impression was very good at swords, so that meant that Issei was way better than him, though he said that he was not. At some moment, when knight wanted to do another strike, Issei vanished from his view, then appeared behind his back and hit Kiba on the back with wide side of his sword, actually slapping him with it and not hitting. That made Kiba more furious, his strikes became more strong, but at the same time less precise. Then Issei repeated this move another dozen of times, his hits were pointed at the different places of Kiba's body, such as shoulders, thighs and back of the head. These strikes were not particularly strong, they didn't hurt Kiba physically, more like mentally, it was like spar between master and student where the first taught the second how to use sword and hit him for wrong moves. Kiba was on the verge of bursting, everyone saw it clearly, Issei saw it too, obviously, so he decided to end this battle. After another slash from his opponent Issei vanished again then appeared on the side with his sword at Kiba's neck.

"I think we can call it a day." Issei said calmly. "Thank you Kiba-san for this practice, it was long time since I used a sword."

Actually, Issei didn't want to show off, but he sensed this superiority in Kiba's words earlier, he sensed his desire to show his skills before someone they didn't know and were pretty unsure of that someone's skills. This battle should have given them some confidence in their strength. So Issei decided that he should show them, that he is the power that they should consider, it will ease his job later.

"Well, is that all for today, Rias-buchou?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, since this duel ended, you free to go." Rias answered. "I hope you will come by tomorrow."

"Of course, I will. Later." He said and left.

After that ORC members went to the clubroom. Some time there was silence, only Koneko's quiet munching was heard.

"So, how was it, Kiba?" Rias asked her knight suddenly.

"Well, how can I describe it. It was like I was fighting my master when I was only beginner, I felt like he was playing with me, when I thought that my strike will reach him, he would parry it or evade, my speed is no match for his, he had hit me wherever and whenever he wanted, yet I was not able to lay a single strike. I thought that my skill at swordsmanship was unparalleled among someone of my age, it seems I was wrong, this guy is pretty much on another level. I don't know who taught him and for how long, but that someone taught him really, really well." Kiba answered to her. "If his words were true, and he is not so good with swords, I don't really want to know how good he is at whatever weapon he uses."

"Don't feel down, Kiba. It's not that you are bad, it is him, who are very good." Rias tried to console him.

"I hope so, Rias-buchou. I don't want to let you down; I will train harder to become stronger."

"Of course, you will. I believe in you."

"Thank you, Rias-buchou."

"So, what we learned today? Issei has very good sources of information, he knows pretty much everything we know and even more, though he shared this information with us, which is a good sign. There are fallen angel with Twilight Healing in their possession, and there is some angel, who can evaporate stray devil in one move, besides he is after this fallen angels, which leave us not so much time if we want this nun with us. It is a pity that we still don't know Issei's source of power, he concealing it really well, I can't sense nothing from him." Rias said, concluding this day's events.

"And he is quite assertive and bold." Akeno muttered to herself, her face is slightly red.

"What?" Rias asked her Queen.

"Ah? No, it's nothing, Rias." Black haired girl replied.

"Okay, if you say so, Akeno. Then that's all for today, all dismissed."

"Yes. Rias-buchou." All three said in union.

* * *

 **That's it, guys. I hope tomorrow nothing will stop me from posting new chapter for you. LA4N10 is out :)**


	11. Announcement

**Hello my readers, it's LA4N10. I am here to say that tomorrow I will join navy forces of my country, therefore I am going to announce hiatus for one year. I am sorry if you disappointed, but it is what it is. I really wanted to post one more chapter, but with all preparations, goodbyes and everything else, my wish wasn't fulfilled. I will continue my story as soon as I will return home. I hope that some of you, my readers, will wait for me. So, that's it, it is all that I wanted to say. See you one year later =)**


	12. Announcement 2

**Hello guys, it's me, LA4N10, I hope you didn't forget about lil old me. This very loooong, in my opinion, year ended. So there will be new chapter of my story soon, in 3-4 days, I think. Stay tuned until then.**


	13. Ch11 - His death is my fall

**Hello, guys, it's LA4N10. Like I promised there is a new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When Issei has made his way back home, he felt familiar aura other than Griselda's which came from his house. It made his heart beat faster and his face lit up instantly. Teen opened the door and was greeted by very firm hug.

"Hello, Issei" blonde woman said hugging brown-haired boy into her bosom.

"Hi, Gabriel, I am also very happy to see you, but can you try not to strangle me to death?" Issei replied to her.

"It was three days since the last time I saw you, I missed you" Gabriel said still holding him in her arms.

"I missed you too, Gabriel" Issei told her quietly, only for her to hear it. It warmed her heart that no matter how much he grew in this years, he still missed her even if they didn't see each other for short periods of time. She was full of joy when he said anything along those lines to her, she was happy that he considered her the most important person in his life, that he would do anything for _her_ and only her. Even Michael didn't have such power over him which she had. It was not unusual that Issei would go on a Michael's mission only after Gabriel would tell him to do so, which annoyed Michael to no end and made Gabriel laugh or giggle looking at his helplessness.

"Look at you, so sarcastic and arrogant in front of everyone and putty in Gabriel-sama's hands." Griselda laughed looking at her master hugging her apprentice and younger brother in everything but blood.

"Don't laugh at him Griselda, he is still a boy after all, he can't be serious all the time" Gabriel said letting go of Issei.

"Oh yeah, this _boy_ may become man soon, there are many girls in school who are over the heels with him after his subtle glances which he throws to the right and left." Griselda said preparing for the incoming show.

"What did you say, Griselda?" Seraph asked her Queen.

"That he is a ladies' man, Gabriel-sama." Griselda answered. It was her little plan of revenge for all those times when Issei complained to her master that she is very strict and abuses him on their trainings, after which she would get some punishment.

"I see. So, I let go of you for only three days and you go seducing girls in your school?"

"It's not true, Gabriel, Griselda is saying this only to get her revenge on me." Issei said panicking and sweating bullets. Maybe Gabriel is an angel but she still can be very scary sometimes. "I didn't throw some glances"

"Okay, Issei, I'll believe you, but be careful, these _girls_ can corrupt you, one blink and you are a fallen angel already." Gabriel said looking into his eyes, warm smile on her face.

 _"Well, it was unexpected." Issei and Griselda thought at the same time._

"Now I will tell you the same thing which I have told Griselda before you came here. Today fallen angels will be doing some activities at the abandoned church. It is their base of operations in Kuoh, but you know that already. It is not confidential information, I think, so while I am saying this to you, same thing is happening with the devils of Kuoh, probably, so they will be taking action soon if they didn't do so already. I suggest you to go there and land them a helping hand if there will be need to do so. You are strong, Issei, but be careful, we can't be certain what will wait you there, I don't want to lose you."

"I will be careful, Gabriel, I promise." Issei said looking into her eyes, then he put on his mask and his clothes turned to white robe.

"Okay, Issei, now go there, but don't reveal yourself unless it is necessary. Good luck, my brave knight." Gabriel said and kissed him in the forehead like she always does and in the next second he was already gone.

"You love him, Gabriel-sama." Griselda said matter-of-factly.

"I do, Griselda, more than anything." Seraph said. "It pains me every time when he goes on a mission. Even if I know that he is very strong and capable of protecting himself, I am always afraid that he will meet an enemy that he isn't capable of defeating and I will lose him. I don't know what I will do then, I think I'll tear apart everyone responsible for my loss and go rampant. If he'll die, I'll fall for sure."

Griselda swallowed hard. She expected everything but not confession such as this, she didn't know that her master's feelings for Issei were so deep. Gabriel was very kind and forgiving person, so hearing from her that she will tear someone apart, this was a first.

….

 _15 minutes ago at ORC_

When everyone was going to do their own business, red magic circle appeared in the center of the club room. ORC members replaced their attention to that circle to see who will come from it. It was tall young-looking man with crimson red hair.

"What are you doing here, Nii-sama?" Rias asked him confused.

"My, my, are you not happy to see me, Rias, what did I do to earn such a hostility?" redheaded man said.

"You know what you did, Nii-sama. You and our parents."

"You are still angry about this, I see. Howbeit, I came here today not to talk about this, but to tell you something. There is some fallen angels' activity in vicinity, as you know, and today they are going to do something big at the abandoned church. There is no accurate information about what it is, but it is connected with Sacred Gear. I thought that you should know about this development."

"Yeah, I knew that they are up to something, but didn't know that it will be today. In that case we should move to church immediately, or it may be too late. It's a pity that Issei left already, he could've go with us."

"Issei? Who is it?" Rias' brother asked.

"Issei is the new member of our club, Sirzhecs-sama." Akeno replied.

"Ooh, you have a new peerage member, why don't I know about this, Rias?"

"Because he is not in my peerage. He is just club member, he knows about supernatural, he is strong, I don't know yet how strong he is, but he beat Kiba in swordplay easily. Though, he declined to join my peerage."

"It is very interesting that he can beat your Knight at swords, especially knowing that Kiba learned from the best teachers, I would like to know who is this Issei."

"Yeah, we would like to know too. But it's not the time to dwell on these things, we need to move out. Thank you for information, Nii-sama."

"Don't thank me, Rias, you know that I will do anything for my favorite little sister. Goodbye everyone." Sirzhecs said with wide smile on his handsome face, waved goodbye and disappeared in the red magical circle.

"C'mon guys, we need to hurry, or something bad can happen" Rias said to all members of her peerage, unfolded her devil wings and flew out from the window. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko did the same and soon after club room became deathly quiet.

….

 _With Issei_

When Issei made his way to the abandoned church he was greeted with the sounds of battle. He saw Rias' peerage. They fought with two female fallen angels, one of them wore gothic Lolita attire and the other wore trench coat and miniskirt. Fallen angels were at obvious disadvantage and very soon were going to lose this battle and probably their lives, that's why he didn't hesitate to proceed further to the church. When Issei entered the old abandoned building he saw many rogue exorcists. When he was about to speak with them one of them came out from the crowd and spoke to Issei.

"What does a fucking angel doing here, don't tell me that you came with those fucking devil shits? If you lost than better get the fuck out of here and if you came with those motherfuckers than you can die thousand times by my blade and gun, shithead, hahaha."

"Sorry, didn't caught your name, pal." Issei replied to exorcist.

"Freed, Freed Sellzen, why, want to know who will fucking murder you and all your motherfucking devil friends?"

"Don't want to disappoint you but no, I just want to know what I will scratch with my spear on your forehead when I will send your stray head to Church." Issei said and waved with his spear in direction of exorcists. In a second after this casual move rows upon rows of exorcists exploded in gore and blood.

"You are tougher than I thought, Freed, though it is not for long." Issei said.

"Who the fuck are you, why are you doing this, why are you with these motherfucking devils?"

"Such a foul mouth for a God's follower, even if former. I didn't say that I am with those devils, but even if I am, what of it, it is old way of thinking that devils and angels can't be allies. It is such people as you and your fallen friends are liability for good relationships between three Fractions. But enough of words, I have final question for you. Where is last Fallen angel and nun?" Angel asked holding the stray exorcist in the air by the neck.

"They...they are under altar, but it is too late, nun's Sacred Gear is already extracted, she is probably dead at the moment."

"Thank you for cooperation, bastard." Issei spat those words, then he took Freed's sword, impaled him at the chest and threw him so the sword with the exorcist stuck in the wall.

After that Issei made his way to the altar at the end of the church and broke it to pieces with his spear. There was a ladder which lead down. Without hesitation Issei stepped on the ladder and continued his way forward.

….

 _With ORC members_

"It wasn't hard, buchou." Kiba said, his sword disappearing in blue particles

"Yeah, they almost didn't scream from pain.' Akeno said with disappointment in her voice

"We have no time for this, Akeno, let's proceed." Rias said and everyone continued their way to the church.

When they entered abandoned building they saw something unexpected. Peerage members thought that they will meet some resistance, another fallen angels or stray exorcists, but all they saw were gore and blood everywhere on the floor and only one exorcist impaled with sword to the wall.

"Bloody Hell, what happened here?" Rias exclaimed looking at this scene.

"Monster…he is a monster…hahaha" Freed said.

"Freed Sellzen, serves you right." Kiba spat.

"You know him, Kiba?" Rias asked her Knight.

"Yeah, he is stray exorcist, worst kind of scum."

"I…don't wanna hear…this from shitty devils."

"Who did all of this, Freed? Say and maybe you will die faster and less painfully." Rias asked exorcist.

"I will not say…anything to fucking devil scum…hahaha..cough..cough" Freed replied coughing mouthfuls of blood on the floor. "Hurry and maybe…you will…see some interesting show."

"He is right we have no time, let's continue our way." Rias commanded and all peerage members went to the ladder at the far end of the church.

When group ended their descending down below the ladder, they again were greeted with red liquid which covered floor everywhere. But now they saw an angel in white robe covered in blood who stood with back turned to them, mask in his left hand and spear in his right, male Fallen angel who levitated in the sky with green light coming from his hands and blonde nun who lied on the floor unconscious.

"So you are here for revenge?" fallen angel asked him

"Revenge? Revenge is an act of passion, vengeance is one of justice. Injuries are revenged, crimes are avenged. I am here to bring justice upon you for all your crimes in the name of Heaven." Answered white-hooded figure. "Today you will answer for your transgressions." Angel said and putted the mask on his face.

….

 _Issei's POV_

It was priceless to see his face when I removed my mask. I can tell that he immediately recognized me. I wanted to play with him but Rias' peerage came at the most unsuited moment, and because I don't want to expose myself yet and because nun is in need of help, I decided to end this quickly.

'Let's do this, Longinus' I said to the spirit of the spear.

 **'Okay, partner'**

At that moment, golden light enveloped me and my spear, my vision became brighter, my eyes no longer brown but golden.

"Do you think that you can defeat me, angel? I have Twilight Healing now, I am invincible now."

" **I'll deliver thee unto death, vile creature."** I said in the ancient voice and bright golden light erupted from my spear and flew at the fallen angel. He didn't ever utter a scream when light enveloped and erased him, only some black feathers and two silver rings were left of him, Sacred Gear probably.

 **"Thou payest dearly."** I said and revoked my spear, my eyes golden no more.

… **.**

 _3rd POV_

"I think you should help her, Rias Gremory." Issei said pointing at the nun who were lying on the floor. "She has no much time at hands, return Sacred Gear to her and revive her as a devil or she will die, if it wasn't for Twilight Healing removal, I would help her, but now I can't do anything."

Peerage members looked at Issei with eyes full of shock, again they saw how he completely destroyed powerful foe in one move. Though there were another different emotions on the faces of the devils. Rias was interested in this angel and wanted to know who is he. Kiba and Koneko were impressed by the sheer power demonstrated by Issei, wanting to be as powerful as him. Akeno's emotions were more complicated, she wanted to be dominated by such brute force and at the same time she wondered if he hated all of the fallen angels to the bone.

"Yes, of course I'll help her, …" Rias said but didn't ended not knowing how to address him.

"Akashiro, call me Akashiro, Rias Gremory." Issei said seeing her discomfort.

"Okay, Akashiro-san, I'll revive her as my peerage member, I promise that I will treat her well."

"I hope so, though I will watch for her just to be sure. I think it's time for me to bid you farewell. Till the next time, ladies, Kiba-san." Issei said and went in the direction of a ladder.

After returning to the first floor, Issei saw that there were no traces of Freed, though it didn't worry him much at the moment. Issei left the building and flew into the night sky. He wanted to reach his home faster because he was tired, more mentally than physically, and wanted to sleep because tomorrow school week will begin again.

* * *

 **That's it for today, I will release next chapter in a week, there are too much needs to be done after a year. Till the next time**


End file.
